The Other Potter
by lily.bella.alice
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister. She is a Ravenclaw and lives with a different family. She loves animals and is the GWL, but no one knows. After certain events she runs away. Events from Twilight will come later. T to be safe. (I'mSorryForChangingThe summaryAndTheStoryIfYouAlreadyReadIt.IWasTypingANewChapterAndMyWritingIsInfluencedByMyReading. IfIReadEvilDumblesIGetEvilDumbles)
1. Chapter 1 Pre-Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight or any other things you might recognise. This will be the only disclaimer for the whole story.**

 **A/N: At the moment I'm facing some sort of writers block for my other story. I already have the first 10 chapters for this story written. It is written in Samantha's POV**

I was sleeping, dreaming about my parents.

How my dad shouted to my mom to get me and my brother away. The door that burst open. Mom carrying us to our room, telling us how much she loved us while tears streamed down her face. A flash of green light, an evil laugh. Mom's body falling to the ground. A wooden stick, pointed at us. Harry clinging to me for dear life. Green light and burning in my arm. I woke with a start, rubbing my left wrist. My scar, just like Harry's, was starting to bleed a bit. That always happened after dreaming about that night.

I quietly exited the cupboard. The kitchen clock said it was 6:30 in the morning, so I had thirty minutes before aunt Petunia came down the stairs.

The living room was decorated and in the corner was a pile of presents. Today was Dudley's birthday. They were going to go to the zoo. We, as in Harry and me, were coming with them because Mrs Figgs had broken her hip.

I decided to change and start making breakfast. I took my clothes from the cupboard, took a few spiders off them and changed in the bathroom. I put on an old skirt and blouse. My clothes were always things that didn't fit aunt Petunia anymore or were from the hand-me-down shop. I brushed my long, wavy black hair and let it fall loose on my back.

I had just started to make the bacon when aunt Petunia came down the stairs. She knocked rapidly on the cupboard's door. "Get up!" She said, and she walked into the kitchen. "Good, you made the eggs and toast. Harry will finish the bacon. Go sit at the table." She snapped. "Yes aunt Petunia." I answered and I sat at my place at the table, closest to the door. That's when Harry came in. "Don't let the bacon burn." She snapped at him while walking towards the stairs to wake Dudley. _This is going to be an interesting day…_

Dudley immediately went to search for the biggest snake in the zoo. It was sleeping. "Move!" He shouted. It didn't work. "Daddy, make it move!" He whined. Uncle Vernon started banging on the glass. Dudley sighted. "It looks dead. Let's search for the biggest crocodile!" He exclaimed.

Harry went to stand in front of the glass and started talking to it. At first it sounded like a lot of hissing. Later, I began to understand it. _"So you never knew your parents?"_ Harry said in snake-language. The snake nodded.

Dudley saw the snake moving, so he ran towards it. He pushed Harry away and stood against the glass. Then something impossible happened. Well, not so impossible now, but anyway. Harry glared at Dudley, the glass disappeared, Dudley fell in the small pond and the snake escaped. I swear I could hear it say _'Thank you amigo'_ , but that must be my imagination. I was horrified, and probably looked like I had seen a ghost.

The worst part of all was when Dudley tried to climb back out. The glass had popped back in place and he was banging on it. Aunt Petunia screamed and uncle Vernon glared at Harry with an 'I'll deal with you later' look on his face.

The stunt in the zoo gave Harry three days in the cupboard without food. Uncle Vernon wanted us separated, so Harry couldn't 'influence' my good behaviour. I never complained, always did as asked and never told unnecessary things.

The house had four bedrooms. One master bedroom for aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon, one large bedroom for Dudley, one medium-sized guest bedroom and a small bedroom used for Dudley's broken stuff. I got the small bedroom. They cleared it of the broken stuff, but kept the books in there. They thought I wouldn't read them.

So to sum it all up, I got a proper bed, closet, desk with chair and a small library all for myself. I was glad I got away from Harry. The cupboard was divided in 'Samantha space' and 'Harry's space'. He got three quarters of the room, I got the quarter closest to the door. If I went over the line, he would kick me. He hated me with a passion. Everything went fine, school was over and I wandered around the streets in my free time. But it all changed on a Monday morning...


	2. Chapter 2 Pre-Hogwarts

_So to sum it all up, I got a proper bed, closet, desk with chair and a small library all for myself. I was glad I got away from Harry. The cupboard was divided in 'Samantha space' and 'Harry's space'. He got three quarters of the room, I got the quarter closest to the door. If I went over the line, he would kick me. He hated me with a passion. Everything went fine, school was over and I wandered around the streets in my free time. But it all changed on a Monday morning..._

It was Monday, two weeks before our eleventh birthday. We were having breakfast when the mail came. "Dudley, get the mail." Uncle Vernon said. "Make Harry or Samantha get it." Was his answer. "I will get it." I volunteered. Uncle Vernon nodded and I left the dining table. There were four letters, one from aunt Marge, one official looking one and two yellowish coloured. The first two were addressed to uncle Vernon, the other were addressed to me and my twin.

 _Ms S. Potter_

 _Smallest Bedroom_

 _4, Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _SURREY_

Was written on it with green ink. I placed it in my pocket and gave the other three to uncle Vernon. He paled when he saw the yellow envelope. I started to take the dishes to the sink. "P-Petunia?" Uncle Vernon asked with fear in his voice. "Yes, Vernon what i-" She didn't finish her sentence. "OUT! ALL THREE OF YOU!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "Yes uncle Vernon." I answered him and I ran the stairs to my room. I could hear Dudley and Harry fight about listening on the keyhole. When I had locked the room I opened the letter. To say I was shocked was an understatement. The first piece of parchment read:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_

And there was another piece in the envelope.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory, by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions, by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

There were a few things I didn't understand, but there was one thing that stood out the most. _We await your owl..._ How was I supposed to answer? Just when I thought that there was a tap on my window. To my surprise there was a tawny owl sitting on my window sill. I opened my window and let him in. It hooted impatiently. Guess I know how to sent the letter back.

 _Dear professor McGonagall,_

 _I just found out I'm a witch from the letter and I have no idea where to get all my school supplies._

 _My brother also got a letter. I went to get the post today, and there were two letters from Hogwarts. I placed my own in my pocket while I gave Harry's to uncle Vernon. I'm sorry to say that Harry and I don't get along very well, he hates me with a passion (Don't tell him I wrote that). My uncle paled when he saw the seal on the letter. At the moment he is arguing with my aunt Petunia. Harry never read the letter._

 _Could you maybe sent a professor to take me to a place where I can get my school supplies? I don't want to make a problem of it, but it's not wise to take me and my twin together._

 _I don't think my aunt and uncle will let me leave for Hogwarts, so I think it will be best if I don't come back after getting my supplies. They would stop me and lock me in my room again. Could I stay with a different family?_

 _Samantha Lillian Potter_

I placed it in an envelope and sealed it. I looked out of my window and saw the owl flying towards me. "I'm done. Please bring this to professor McGonagall. If you return and I'm not in this room, wait outside or in the room. I will leave the window open." I said while tying the letter to his leg. He looked as if he understood me. When it was secure, the owl flew away.


	3. Chapter 3 Pre-Hogwarts

_I placed it in an envelope and sealed it. I looked out of my window and saw the owl flying towards me. "I'm done. Please bring this to professor McGonagall. If you return and I'm not in this room, wait outside or in the room. I will leave the window open." I said while tying the letter to his leg. When it was secure, the owl flew away._

When I entered the room the next evening the owl was back. It held it's leg out and I took the letter. When I had the letter the owl flew away.

 _Dear Ms Potter,_

 _Thank you for your letter. I will be picking you up Saturday morning at 8 o'clock. I will then escort you to the Cleveland family. The mother of the family is a squib, a non-magical human born to magical parents. The family knows about magic. Mrs Cleveland will accompany you to Diagon Ally to get your supplies. You will stay with them for the rest of the summer holiday and Mrs Cleveland will bring you to the Hogwarts Express._

 _I suggest you make a fake letter from an orphan that I will be taking you away to a different family._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall_

I did a little happy-dance and went to sleep.

When I woke a few days later it was already light outside. I looked at my watch. Between the scratches on the glass I could see it was half past 7. The only reason I had a watch was because it covered the scar on my left wrist. Aunt Petunia was already up. I walked down the stairs and picked up the letters. I saw the fake one I made together with three Hogwarts letters for Harry.

"Aunt Petunia, there's a letter for you." I said while handing her the fake letter. "The others are addressed to Harry. What should I do with them?" I asked. Aunt Petunia was in a good mood, because she didn't snap at me for asking a question. "Place them in the fireplace and burn them." She answered. I happily obeyed.

"Vernon, look at this!" She exclaimed. He came rushing down the stairs. "Is something wrong Petunia?" He asked. "No! It's amazing! Read this letter!" She told him. He read it out loud. "Mr and Mrs Dursley, I feel sorry to inform you that Samantha Potter shall be removed from your household. We got an anonymous letter saying she looked neglected, so I will be picking her up at Saturday morning at 8 o'clock. I will take her to the Cleveland family. They have volunteered to adopt young Ms Potter. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall. This is the second best news I've heared this week! This is a happy week." He then started talking to aunt Petunia about the important deal he was going to make today.

"You there," uncle Vernon said while holding an old backpack, "go pack your stuff. Don't forget anything. We won't send it to you." The last was said with an evil smile. "Yes uncle Vernon." I said while taking the bag from him and I walked up the stairs.

There was not much to pack. I packed my horrible clothing, my favourite books and I took some bandages from a first-aid kit from the bathroom. If I wore short sleeved shirts, I always covered the scar. I didn't want to draw attention.

"Why did Samantha get a new bag?" I heared Harry. "She's taken by Child Protection. She won't come back." Uncle Vernon answered happily. He didn't even scold him for asking a question. "You mean she will never ever come back?" Dudley asked. "Yes Duddikins." Aunt Petunia said.

I spent the day reading some books and daydreaming about the Clevelands. 'I hope they like me' and 'Maybe they have a daughter my age' were thoughts that came back the most.

I woke the following morning at six. 'It was a dream, I will still be here for the rest of my life' I thought to myself, so I got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast. I was surprised to see aunt Petunia making breakfast. It was just six-thirty, so she was early. "Go sit at the table, today I will make your breakfast. Better make this last day as happy as possible." She said. I smiled. "Thank you aunt Petunia." I sat at the table and she gave me a plate with scrambled eggs and some bacon. "Before you leave, I want you to take this." She said while handing me a box. "It are photo albums of me and Lily from when we were young. It also has some of her childhood clothes in here together with some of her accessories." She said. I had tears in my eyes. "Thank you aunt Petunia." I said and I left the table to look at the stuff in my room.

In the box was a black photo album with moving and non-moving pictures, a green and gold dress (Probably for some kind of prom/ball), a green hair ribbon, and a black hair band with a green feather. The green was the same colour as Harry's eyes. I placed the box in my bag and used the ribbon to tie my hair in a high ponytail. I looked in the mirror and saw my blue eyes with bronze specs staring back at me.


	4. Chapter 4 Pre-Hogwarts

_In the box was a black photo album with moving and non-moving pictures, a green and gold dress (Probably for some kind of prom/ball), a green hair ribbon, and a black hair band with a green feather. The green was the same colour as Harry's eyes. I placed the box in my bag and used the ribbon to tie my hair in a high ponytail. I looked in the mirror and saw my blue eyes with bronze specs staring back at me._

The bell rang. "Harry! Open the door!" Uncle Vernon yelled. I walked down the stairs with my carry-on and Harry opened the door.

"Hello ma'am. What can I do for you?" He asked in a bored tone "I'm here to take Ms Potter to the Cleveland family" The woman, professor McGonagall said. Harry immediately looked happier. Aunt Petunia entered the hallway. "Hello Mrs McGonagall would you like to come inside and have something to drink? " She asked while standing to the side. "No thank you, I have a tight schedule. " Was her answer. I held my carry-on in my hand. "Goodbye aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and Harry." I said while waving. "Come Samantha, we have a long journey up ahead." Professor McGonagall said. I swear I could hear uncle Vernon mutter something along the lines of 'She's not one of them, right?'.

We walked towards a dark ally. "Hold onto my hand. We're going to aperate." I took her hand and felt as if I was pushed through a tight tube. When I opened my eyes again we were standing in front of a big three-storey house with stables, a riding pen and a field. I saw a horse with a foal in the field. "Well done, normally when people do it for the first time they get sick." Professor McGonagall complimented me.

On the front porch were a woman with brown hair and blue eyes, a man with blonde hair and brown eyes and a girl with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked my age. "Samantha, this are Mary Cleveland, Robert Cleveland and Sarah Cleveland. You will be staying here for the rest of the holiday and when you return from school you will return here." She said. I nodded "Professor, do I keep my own last name or will it change?" I asked. "I suggest you keep it." And she aperated away.

Sarah ran towards me and hugged me. "We're going to be sisters!" She squealed in my ear. "I know, but I don't think you'd want a deaf sister, now do you?" Was my sarcastic reply. "Sorry. Can I call you Sam?" She asked. "Of course!" I said. "Welcome home Sam." Robert said. I smiled at him. "Sarah, I will show Sam to her bedroom and when she has everything settled you will show her around the house and introduce her to the animals." Mary said. I smiled at this, _ANIMALS! YAY!_ "Yes mother." Sarah answered while Mary took my carry-on towards the stairs.

"You and Sarah will be sharing the top floor. There are two medium-sized bedrooms and one large bathroom. The kitchen and dining area are on the first floor and there's an empty study on the second floor which you can use for your school supplies." She explained to me while walking up the stairs.

My room was amazing. It had a twin size bed in the centre, a bookcase on the left wall and a forest was painted on the right side. The closet was on the forest painted side in the corner. The floor was made of warm dark wood. The closet and bookcase were made of the same wood, but they had green vine patterns painted on them.

"How do you like it?" Mary asked. "It's amazing!" I exclaimed while hugging her tightly. I felt something against my leg and looked down. There was an orange tabby cat on the floor. "I think introductions are in place. This is Lucy, one of our cats. She's part kneazel, so she's really smart. She loves everyone she meets and is very nice." I sat down on the bed and Lucy jumped next to me. I petted her on her head. "I will leave you to unpack and then Sarah will show you around the house. We will get your school supplies on Tuesday." And she left.

I placed my clothes in the closet and put the books in the bookcase. I placed my mothers dress on a hanger and hung it in the closet as well.

The bathroom was amazing as well. It had white tiles for the floor and walls. There was a shower, a toilet in a separated area, two sinks and two silver coloured vanities. On one of the vanities was a purple jewellery-box. Probably from Sarah.

I placed the hair band and earrings on the vanities and walked back to my room. I picked Lucy up and walked down the stairs.

Sarah walked towards me. "Alright, before we start the tour I'll tell you about the animals we have. We have two cats. Lucy is an orange tabby cat and 1 year old. Luna is a black cat with a skunk stripe and she's 10 years old. They're both female. We have three dogs, they guard the house when we are away. There two German Shepherds, Mike and Jackson, and one Dutch Shepherd named Charles. Mike and Charles are 5 years old and Jackson is 7. They are all males. We have five horses. Coco is a bay coloured Arabian and she's 18 years old. She's also Jenna's mother. Jenna is a white Arabian and she's 2 months old. They're both female and from mum. Dad has a Friesian. His name is Bear and he's the only stallion. I have my own horse. She's called Cloud and is a dapple grey Andalusian. There's one horse that is from mum, but if you want a horse she'll be yours. She's a brown appaloosa and has a blanket that comes till her mid-back. She's called Simba." Sarah' explained while we walked towards the stables.

"There are 6 medium-sized stables. The door on the end of the hall leads to the riding-area. Every horse has a sand paddock connected to his or her stable." Four out of six stables had sand on the floor. Two stables were empty and the other two had the door to the sand paddock open. On the front of every stable were a halter hooks and saddle and bridle stands. "Dad is riding Bear and Coco and Jenna are in the field." We walked towards the first stable. "This is Cloud's stable, next to her is Simba's stable and opposite of her is Bear's stable. Next to Bear is Coco's stable and Jenna still 'lives' with her mother." There was a grooming station on Cloud's other side and one next to Bear's stable.

"Where are the dogs and Luna?" I asked. "The dogs guard the entrance and Luna mostly sleeps on the hayloft." She answered. Just then Robert came walking through the door from the riding-area with Bear. He took Bear to the grooming station next to his stable and replaced the bridle with a halter. He unsaddled Bear and placed the saddle and bridle on the hook on Bear's stable.

"Robert! Girls! Dinner!" Mary shouted. "Girls, you have to take Jenna and Coco back to their stable and close the sand paddocks!" "Yes mum!" Sarah and I shouted while Sarah took Coco's halter form the hook. "Jenna will follow Coco." She explained while we walked towards the field. They were already at the entrance. "They know they have food in their stable" Sarah giggled.


	5. Chapter 5 Pre-Hogwarts

**A/N: For those of you who question the horses, I'm a horse girl so Sam will become one.**

" _Robert! Girls! Dinner!" Mary shouted. "Girls, you have to take Jenna and Coco back to their stable and close the sand paddocks!" "Yes mum!" Sarah and I shouted while Sarah took Coco's halter form the hook. "Jenna will follow Coco." She explained while we walked towards the field. They were already at the entrance. "They know they have food in their stable" Sarah giggled._

(MONDAY) AT DINNER:

"Sam, I'm taking you to Diagon Ally Wednesday. We'll be buying your books, robes, potion ingredients and your wand." Mary said. "But I don't have money." I said. "Do you really think your parents didn't leave you anything?" Robert asked. "Well, I really have no idea." I answered. "The Potters have three vaults," Sarah said, "but I don't know the difference between them." "The small money vault will probably be shown to Harry. It isn't as guarded as the other two. The second one has no money in it, but jewellery, family heirlooms and that kind of stuff. The third one has an amazing amount of money in it, but only few know of its existence. Not even Dumbledore knows." Mary explained. "How do you know all of this?" I asked. "I was one of Lily's friends." She said with sad eyes. We didn't speak again.

The following morning I woke to a certain cat sitting on my face. "Lucy!" I exclaimed while sitting upright. She looked playfully at me. "Alright, we'll play. After breakfast." I said. I changed in the same skirt and an old t-shirt. I placed the ribbon in my hair and opened my arms to Lucy. She immediately jumped in them. I carried her down the stairs. "Ah, good. You're up. I made breakfast. Today you'll be having your first horse-riding lesson." Mary then continued to rattle on about horse-riding.

I finished my breakfast quickly. "Mum," she beamed, "I only have old muggle clothing from aunt Petunia and the hand-me-down shop. Could we go muggle-shopping on Thursday?" I asked. "Of course." She exclaimed while handing me riding breeches and a shirt. "Put this on, you can't ride in a skirt." She told me while ushering me up the stairs. Sarah just walked out of her room when I entered mine. "Are you going to go horse-riding today?" She asked exited. "Yes?" I said, though it sounded more like a question. "Great, I'll be joining you!" She shouted while running down the stairs. I entered my room. "Geez, what is it with these people and horses." I muttered.

I walked down the stairs. "Great, you're ready. Follow me." Mum said. I followed through the back door and we came in the stables. She gave me a halter. "Do you know how to put a halter on?" She asked. I nodded. "Alright, open Simba's stable and place it on her head." I did as she said. Simba easily placed her head in the halter. I attached the lead rope. "Now walk her to the 'kids' grooming station. It's the one next to Cloud." I walked out of the stable and Simba followed. I placed a quick release knot in the lead rope and Mum looked pleased. "So you already know that part. Next, the grooming." She beckoned me to follow her and we walked towards a different room. "In here we keep the brushes, protection boots, spare halters and blankets. The competition sets are also kept in here. Each horse has his or her own brushes. They are always to be put back in the right bag." She handed me a brown fabric bag. In the corners was _Simba_ in golden string. "Now it's your turn." She said.

I walked to Simba and brushed her. The brushes had numbers written on them form 1 to six. The first three were for cleaning the coat, number 4 was for the hooves, number 5 was for the manes and number 6 was for the tail. "Done." I said. "Well done. Next, saddle her."

I walked back to Simba's stable and took the black saddlepad, the saddle and the bridle. I placed them on the hook of the grooming station. "You first place the saddlepad on her," I did as she said, "You then take the saddle and place it carefully on her back. You should do it from the left side ( **A/N: the side on your left when you stand right behind the horse (Don't stand right behind a horse, you'll get kicked)** ). You then place the reins over her head so she can't run away when you take the halter off." I followed her instructions and before I knew it I was sitting on a horse.

-ONE-HOUR-LATER-

"Well done! You're such a talented girl!" Mum exclaimed. I unsaddled Simba and placed her in the field. I beamed at the compliment. "When we go shopping tomorrow we'll stop at an equine shop and you can get your own set." She said while we walked back towards the house. "What does a set exists of?" I asked. "Normally it exists of a saddlepad, protection boots, brushes, halter, lead rope and a shirt matched by colour. Sometimes there's also a browband, bandages, blanket and earnet." She answered. "Well, she already had her own brushes and they are black. They'll match with everything and I don't think I'll need bandages or an earnet. I'm not going to ride competitions _yet_." I said. "She also already has a blanket, black halter with lead rope and browband." "Yes, you'll only need protection boots, a saddlepad and a few sets of clothing." Mum said.

AT DINNER

"Sam, we're going to make tomorrow a shoppingtrip. We'll be staying in a bed and breakfast and we'll be returning Thursday evening. Is that alright with you?" Mum asked me. I nodded, because I had my mouth full of food. "Can I come too? I want to go to London!" Sarah whined. "No Sarah, we've recently been shopping with you." Dad said apologetically.


	6. Chapter 6 Pre-Hogwarts

**Mom=Lily Mum=Mary Dad=James or Robert, depends on when it's used.**

 _AT DINNER_

" _Sam, we're going to make tomorrow a shoppingtrip. We'll be staying in a bed and breakfast and we'll be returning Thursday evening. Is that alright with you?" Mum asked me. I nodded, because I had my mouth full of food. "Can I come too? I want to go to London!" Sarah whined. "No Sarah, we've recently been shopping with you." Dad said apologetically._

"I'm going to Diagon Ally!" I exclaimed when I came down the stairs the following morning. It was seven in the morning, but everyone was already at the table. "I've got money, phone, bus tickets, oyster cards ( **A/N: For the underground** ), keys, bag with clothing, anything else?" Mum said. "No, that's everything." I said. "Great, let's go. I packed you a sandwich for breakfast." I nodded and we walked towards the bus stop. We exited the bus 10 minutes later and stepped over to the underground. After 15 minutes we reached Charing Cross Road Station. We got out and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. Mum had already given me a rundown of Wizarding Britain. The shops, food, creatures, money, blood-status, families etc. etc.

"Hello Tom." Mum said to the bartender. "Ah Mary, always a pleasure to see you." He said. _Creep_ , I thought. "I need to visit Diagon Ally." She said while handing him four Knuts. He walked towards a dirty room and tapped a brick. The wall started moving and a gate appeared. We walked through it and it closed. "Alright, first we go to Gringotts to get you some money. We'll talk about the rest later." She said while taking my hand and walking through the Ally. "I wish I had more eyes." I muttered. She chuckled.

We entered Gringotts. The second set of doors had an inscription in them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed,

Of what awaits the sin of greed.

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware,

Of finding more than treasure there.

"We would like to visit the Potter Vault." Mum said to one of the goblins. He didn't look up. "Names." He said. "Mary Cleveland and Samantha Potter." Mum whispered. He looked up. "Gornuk, escort them to the Potter Vault." He said. A goblin beckoned us forward and we followed him. "Don't we need a key?" I asked. Mum showed me one. "Yes, but it's not for the Vaults, it's as proof."

We rode in a cart at a very fast speed, taking many turns. I tried keeping track. Left, right, left, middle, middle, left, right, right, but there were to many. I even saw a dragon.

"Vault 829. Stand back." Gornuk said and he placed his hand on the door. The door opened and inside were mountains of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. "Wow." I said breathlessly. "How much money is this?" "There's about 2.000.000 Galleons, 1.000.000 Sickles and 500.000 Knuts." Gornuk answered. I filled my pouch with money and we went back to the cart.

"Vault 539." Gornuk said while stroking the door. It opened and inside were jewels, dresses, accessories, and other family heirlooms. I walked inside and looked around. I saw a closed box in the corner. "Can I open it?" I asked. Mum and Gornuk nodded. I opened it and gasped. "What is it honey?" Mum asked. "Paintings." I whispered. I took them all out. They were all egg-shaped and had a golden frame with ruby stones, but there was one big one with a large sofa that was rectangular shaped. There was a painting of Dad in a comfy looking chair, Mom in front of a vanity, a man with black hair on an armchair, a man with sandy-coloured hair on a love-seat and a rat-like man on a wooden chair. The pictures of mom and dad were moving.

"Mom, dad?" I whispered in disbelief. "You've found us!" Dad exclaimed. Mum and Gornuk walked outside, but kept the doors open. I talked with Mom and Dad about everything, including the Animagus-part and their last night alive. I took my watch off and showed them the scar. They gasped. "Sweetie you have to make sure no one ever sees that, not even your adopted family. It'll be dangerous when Voldemort comes to power to have others know you survived the killing curse as well." Mom said. I nodded. "Can I take you with me? And who are the other people?" I asked. "You can take the paintings with you. You only have to take the big one and us because the pictures are linked together. The man with black hair is Sirius Black, your godfather and my brother in anything but blood. The man with the sandy-coloured hair is Remus Lupin, our best friend. The rat-like man is _Peter Pettigrew_. He betrayed us that night. If you ever see him make sure everyone knows he was responsible for our deaths." Dad said. I nodded and placed the pictures in my bag.

I looked around the room and found a mirror. I took mom's painting out. "Mom how does this work?" I asked. Dad entered the picture. "That, my young lady, is the Potter Mirror. It can only be used by the Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient house of Potter. It's magical. I don't know how it works, but it looked like a communication mirror when I saw it." Dad said. "Why couldn't I use it?" Mom asked Dad. "Because you're married in the Potter family." Dad answered with a kiss. I covered my eyes. "I'm still 11 you know, innocent eyes are being burned." We all laughed.

"Show me Simba." I said to the mirror. I gasped. I saw Simba, in her sand-paddock, rolling in the sand. "I'll have to do some grooming when we get home." I muttered. "Can we see?" Mom asked. I showed. "We can't see anything, but that doesn't matter. I think they are getting impatient now." Mom said. I nodded and we left the vault.

"Alright, now we have some money we can get your school supplies. First, robes." We walked towards Madam Malkin's robes for All Occasions. I entered and Mum waited outside. An elderly witch walked towards me. "Hogwarts dear?" She asked. I nodded and followed her to the 'girls section'. She placed robes over my head and a different witch started to pin them to the right length. When I exited the shop 10 minutes later I had 3 sets of robes and a pointed hat in a bag.

"Can we go buy my wand?" I asked. "No, first we'll get you a cauldron and potion ingredients." Mum said and we walked towards Potage's Cauldron Shop. I got my standard size 2 pewter cauldron and we walked towards the Apothecary. I got the standard Hogwarts first year set and a bezoar. "Good idea to buy a bezoar. You never know if it'll come in handy." Mum said. "I'm going to carry it with me everywhere I go. Better safe than sorry." I said and she smiled.

"Can we go get my wand now?" I whined. "If you keep this whining up we'll get your wand tomorrow." She answered while we walked to Flourish and Blotts. I quickly shut up. I got my schoolbooks and some books to read in my free time, including The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

"Before you start to whine again. You can get your wand while I get you some parchment, quills and some ink." She said while handing me some money. She walked me towards Olivanders and I went inside.


	7. Chapter 7 Pre-Hogwarts

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter…**

" _Before you start to whine again. You can get your wand while I get you some parchment, quills and some ink." She said while handing me some money. She walked me towards Olivanders and I went inside._

It was empty, but as soon as I was at the counter a man with white hair came to the front of the shop. "Hello miss Potter." He said. "Hello Mr Olivander." I answered. "I've been wondering when you would show up. What's your wand arm?" He asked. "I write with my left hand, so I guess left." He looked shocked. "It's very rare for magical folks to be left-handed. I've only met one other wizard, you're the first witch." He said. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked, scared. He quickly shook his head. "No, no, of course not. He became a great wizard. It's even rumoured that Rowena Ravenclauw was left-handed." He said while a tape measurer measured my arm. It dropped to the floor and Olivander started to rummage through the boxes.

He came back with 2 boxes. "These are made by my father and grandfather. They are the only ones they couldn't sell. A powerful wand requires a powerful witch or wizard. The wand choses the wizard, so it can be quite a challenge to match." He said while handing me the first wand. "Ash wood and Kelpie hair, made by my father." I swished it and his hair turned blue. He chuckled. "No, not this one." He said while turning his hair back to normal. He handed me the other one. It had a blue stone as handle ( **1** ). "Pine wood ( **2** ) and Snow Phoenix feather core. It's the only wand I know with this core. Snow Phoenixes are believed to be extinct." I took it and it blew blue and bronze sparks. "Amazing. This wand is over a hundred years old, you'll preform great magic with it." He said.

After I paid for my wand I walked back outside towards mum, my wand in my bag.

 **1 Like Seraphina's wand in Fantastic Beasts, but instead of pink it's blue.**

 **2 (From Pottermore)The straight-grained pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for owners who are destined for long lives, and I can confirm this in as much as I have never personally known the master of a pine wand to die young. The pine wand is one of those that is most sensitive to non-verbal magic.**


	8. Chapter 8 Pre-Hogwarts

**I don't own any of the different shops mentioned in this chapter.  
** **A/N: It isn't my plan to make Samantha a Mary Sue. Now everything will seem easy, put problems will arise.**

 _After I paid for my wand I walked back outside towards mum, my wand in my bag._

"I got you some quills, ink and parchment. The quills are modified, because you're left-handed and the ink won't smudge. I've also got you some wax seals for letters." Mum told me. "What colour?" I asked. She smiled. "Some bronze and silver."

When we got back at the bed and breakfast I was really tired. "Come Sam, we need to go to the restaurant." Mum said. "I'm not hungry." I whined. It was true. Because of the malnutrition I suffered at the Dursleys I didn't eat much. I could go a whole day with just a piece of toast for breakfast. "We're going anyway. You'll just order some soup." Mum said while taking my hand. "Okay." I gave in, reluctantly.

We got back at our room at 9 o'clock. I immediately went to bed. I woke to the sound of someone moving in my room. It was mum. "Mum, what are you so early?" I asked groggily. "We're going to go shopping for clothes." She said. "Now hurry up, it's already nine." She said in a happy voice. It was sunny today, so I changed into a summer dress. It was white with green polka dots and a few sizes to big, but you couldn't see it.  
"Alright, shop number one, GAP Kids." Mum said.

* * *

In the end we had visited 7 shops: GAP Kids, Guess, H&M, Pepe Jeans, Superdry, UGG and Zara. I had bought several jeans, skirts, shirts, sweaters, pullovers and a few dresses.

* * *

We arrived home at six o'clock. I had another horse-riding lesson and after dinner I walked the dogs with Robert. Suddenly I got really exited. "What's got you so exited?" Robert asked. "Tomorrow is my birthday!" I squealed. He smiled. "Good thing I already bought you a present." He said. "I've got presents?" He nodded "You shouldn't have said that, now I'm going to search the whole house till I find it." I said in mock seriousness. We both laughed. Charles barked. I saw a bunny hop into the bushes. Jackson ran after it, Beau and Charles followed him. "Stupid bunny hunters." I muttered.

* * *

I entered the dining area at 8 in the morning. There was a blue cake on the table with eleven candles on it. _Happy Birthday Sam_ was written in gold. There was a miniature Simba galloping circles on the cake, probably from Diagon Alley. "Happy Birthday!" Mum, Dad and Sarah chorused. I smiled. "What do you want first? Cake or presents?" Dad asked. "Cake, 'cause I'm hungry." We all laughed. I blew the candles out and got a big piece of cake and the miniature Simba. It was made of fondant.

"Whose present first?" Sarah asked exited. "Yours." I said just as excited. She handed me a long box in purple wrapping paper. I opened the present and inside was a wand-like box. "Open it!" Sarah said. "Calm down Sarah, you're even more exited than Sam." Dad laughed. I opened the box. Inside was a brown leather wand holster, which you could attach to your forearm. It had metallic blue accents. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed while hugging Sarah. "Remember what you told me on your first day here? About me not wanting a deaf sister? I don't think you'd want a deaf sister either." We both laughed.

Next Dad handed me a dome-shaped present with a red drape covering it. There was a silver bow attached to it. It was heavy. I took the drape off and inside the cage was an owl. "Wow." I said. "She doesn't have a name yet, but she's a female northern spotted owl." Dad said. I nodded and opened the cage. "Hello there." I said while she sat on my shoulder. She nipped my ear affectionately. "I've got a name for you. What do you think of Charlotte? And Char for short?" I asked her. She hooted in content. Dad placed the cage in the cupboard under the stairs and came back with a perch. "For in your study room, since there's no window in your bedroom." He placed it on the counter and Char went to sit on it.

"Now's my turn." Mum exclaimed. She handed me a silver package. I shook it. "Clothes?" I asked. She shook her head. I opened it. In it was a hooded cloak. I looked at her with a quizzical look. "Put it on." Mum instructed. I did as she said and Sarah gasped. I looked down. "An invisibility cloak?" I asked. "It's passed down from parent to oldest child. You were born earlier then your twin, so now it's yours. He'll get a copy. This one is over a thousand years old and it never runs out of power." She explained. I smiled widely and took the cloak off. "How did you get it?" I asked her. "I was a very close friend of your parents. I was one of the few people who knew their location. I celebrated Christmas with them." She smiled a sad smile.

"We've also got a present for you from all of us." Mum said while handing me a big present. I took the wrapping paper off and found a lot of horse stuff. A soft pink saddlepad, halter, lead rope, protection boots and a few shirts. I smiled widely.

I ran around the table to give everyone a hug. "Thank you so much." I said. "I'm going to put my wand holster and cloak in my trunk and place the perch in the study. When I come back down we can have breakfast." I said and I ran up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9 Pre-Hogwarts

**Samantha won't be Edwards mate. Bella still exists, even though I don't really like her.  
If you want to criticize my story, don't be a coward and do it anonymous.**

 _I ran around the table to give everyone a hug. "Thank you so much." I said. "I'm going to put my wand holster and cloak in my trunk and place the perch in the study. When I come back down we can have breakfast." I said and I ran up the stairs._

I placed the perch in my study and opened the window. "You can hunt mice and frogs at night, but don't bring them inside the house. I don't want to give Mum a heart attack." I told Charlotte with a chuckle. She hooted.  
My trunk was also in the study, so I opened the trunk and placed my cloak in it. I placed my wand holster in my backpack, so I wouldn't have to open my trunk to get it. My robes and wand were also in there, together with some books to read on the train.

I had started to really like horse riding and I loved swimming, so I already knew what I wanted to do today. I knew there was a lake in the forest. I put on my bikini and placed my horse-riding clothes over it.

I walked down the stairs. "So you want to go horse-riding today?" Mum asked. "Well, I want to go horse-riding, but I want to go into the forest and go to the lake. Maybe we can swim with the horses." I said shyly. She smiled. "Of course we can swim with the horses. We'll all go. It'll be good for Coco to ride again. It's been too long." She mused. I smiled.

We all had pancakes for breakfast, my favourite. "We'll all have to change. Since there're only two grooming stations you can start preparing Simba for a ride. When you're done you can take her to the ring outside. Just place the halter over her bridle." Dad said while Sarah ran up the stairs. "Okay, I'm in the stables." I said and I walked out of the back door.  
I took Simba's old halter and lead rope and placed them in the extra room together with her old saddlepad. I took her brush bag and placed it in the grooming station. I placed the soft pink halter on her head and attached the lead rope. I walked her to the station and put a quick release knot in the rope. She was really excited, because she kept scraping the floor with her front leg. "Stop it Simba, that's not good for the floor." I scolded her. I brushed and saddled her. I took the protection boots and placed them on her legs.

When I was finished I walked her outside towards the metal ring on the side of the stables. I placed a quick release knot in the rope and walked back inside. I put my sneakers in the shoe rack and put my riding boots on. I took my helmet from the hook. "This is a good idea Sam. I've never done this before." Sarah said while she took her helmet. "I love swimming and I love horses. If you can do both, why not?" She laughed.  
We walked back towards the stables and saw that Mum was finished as well. "We always have to wait for Dad." Sarah said in mock hurt.

Ten minutes later we were trotting through the forest. Mum was in front of me, Dad was on Mum's left and Sarah was next to me. Sarah and I were talking about anything and everything. "We're here." Mum said when we entered a small clearing. There was a wooden pen for the horses. "Unsaddle your horse and put their halters on. Then you can change in your bikini." Dad said. We did as told and soon we were in the water on the back of our horse. We splashed each other with water and swam towards the centre of the lake.

I stood on Simba's back. I made a cartwheel and fell in the water. I came back up and saw Mum applauding.  
Sarah started to swim my way, so I began to swim the other way, towards the shore. "I'm going to catch you!" Sarah exclaimed. I laughed and ran towards Simba, she was grazing. I saw Mum and Dad smiling at us.

* * *

We played for 10 more minutes and we sun-bathed for 15 minutes. We had a picnic and rode through the forest some more. I even had my first true gallop.

* * *

We got home at half past 7. We had dinner in a restaurant and we had a movie night. We watched a lot of comedy movies about animals. It was one of the best days of my life.


	10. Chapter 10 First Year Hogwarts

_We got home at half past 7. We had dinner in a restaurant and we had a movie night. We watched a lot of comedy movies about animals. It was one of the best days of my life._

September 1st  
"You got everything Sam?" Dad asked me. "If you forgot anything just sent Charlotte to us." Mum said. I nodded. "I got everything." Charlotte was in her cage. The car was already loaded. "I'm going to miss you." Sarah said while we shared a tearful hug. "I'm going to miss you to. I'll write every week about how it's going, alright?" She nodded. I hugged Dad and got in the passenger side of the car. I waved out of the window until they were just a dot.

Mum and I filled the 3-hour drive with small talk.

We parked the car near the entrance and Mum got us a trolley. I placed my trunk, Charlotte's cage and my backpack on it. I had Charlotte's cage covered with a drape, wouldn't want to get unneeded attention. "How do we get on the platform?" I asked. "You just have to walk through the wall between platform 9 and 10. Don't run, you'll draw attention." Mum said. I hugged her and said goodbye. "Good luck." Mum said and she drove away. She had told me all the things there were to know about magic so I could blend in easier.

I was walking through the station, but I couldn't find the platform. I saw a conductor and walked towards him. "Excuse me sir, but where is platform nine?" I asked him. "You just walk through the gate here and keep walking straight ahead. You'll pass by it." He said. "Thank you." And I walked through the gate. I immediately saw where I had to go. The platforms were almost empty, because it was 8 in the morning. I was way to early, the train would leave at 11 o'clock.

I hesitated by the brick wall. I walked very slowly towards it. When I was supposed to hit it I saw the trolley disappear through the wall. I hurried through it. On the other side there was a steaming red train. The platform was empty. I placed my trunk in the trunk compartment and took Char out of her cage. I placed the cage by the trunk and put the backpack on my back.  
I entered at the back of the train and took the last compartment. It was still empty, of course. I took the blinds down and changed into my Hogwarts robes. I placed my wand holster on my right forearm and put my wand in it. Charlotte sat opposite of me while I read a book. It was on potions. I had already read it, but I liked potions. When I next looked at my watch I saw it was 10:57. _I hope no one will come with me in this compartment_ I thought, but just then there was a knock on the door and someone opened it.  
"Excuse me, could I sit here, everywhere else is full." A girl with bushy hair asked. "Of course. Char, come here." Charlotte flew towards me and landed on my leg. The girl sat opposite of me. "You have an owl?" She asked in amazement. "Yes. I'm Samantha Potter by the way." "O, how rude of me. I'm Hermione Granger." "Pleasure to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish some books before the end of the train ride." I said. "I like reading as well." She answered and she took a book out of her bag.

* * *

After 4 hours I had read all my books. We still had 5 hours left. "Maybe you should change in your robes, we still have 5 hours left but it can get quite busy in the change rooms." I said. She nodded and took her robes out.

* * *

I saw the trolley witch coming our way when she had just come back. I took my money out. "Why are you taking money?" Hermione asked. "The trolley is coming. I'm going to buy some candy." I said and she nodded. "I don't have money." She mumbled. I heared it, but didn't say anything. "Anything of the trolley dears?" The elderly witch asked. "I'd like four sugar quills and two pumpkin pastries." I said while handing her the money. She gave me the candies and looked at Hermione. "Anything for you?" She asked. Hermione shook her head. "No thank you."

I opened a pumpkin pastry. "Would you like some?" I asked Hermione while holding the other pastry. Her face lit up. "Yes please." I handed it to her. "Thank you." She said. "No problem." I shared my candy with her. I really liked her.

There was a knock on the door. We had just 1 hour left to ride with the train. "Hello, I'm Neville Longbottom. I've lost my toad, have you seen him?" A shy, round-faced boy asked. We shook our head. "No sorry, but I can look in the other compartments for you." Hermione said. "Thank you." The boy said and he walked the other way. "Coming with me?" Hermione asked me. "No, I can't leave Char alone." She nodded and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11 First Year Hogwarts

_There was a knock on the door. We had just 1 hour left to ride with the train. "Hello, I'm Neville Longbottom. I've lost my toad, have you seen him?" A shy, round faced boy asked. We shook our head. "No sorry, but I can look in the other compartments for you." Hermione said. "Thank you." The boy said and he walked the other way. "Coming with me?" Hermione asked me. "No, I can't leave Char alone." She nodded and walked away._

"FIRS'-YEARS! FIRS'-YEARS OVER HERE!" A huge man shouted. Probably the half giant Hagrid. I had Charlotte on my shoulder. "Go to the Owlery." I told her. She hooted and flew away. I walked towards him. "EVE'YONE 'ERE? THIS WAY Y'ALL!" He started to walk down a narrow path. It was slippery. I walked in the back. Everyone pushed me to the side, in the plants. Of course, they wouldn't care. Only the Clevelands cared about me, and maybe Hermione. "YOU'LL GET YOUR FIRS' VIEW OF 'OGWARTS AFTER THIS CURVE!" He shouted once more.  
We followed the path and in front of us was a huge black lake. Hogwarts was positioned on a cliff. The shore was littered with small boats. "NO MORE THAN FOUR A BOAT!" Hagrid had a boat for himself. I got a boat with a blonde, cocky looking boy and two Dudley look-a-likes. They splashed me with water. "'EY, YOU THERE! STOP THAT!" Hagrid shouted, but the boys didn't stop. They were laughing at me, but I didn't show them my weakness. I don't show emotion in front of people I don't know. Last time I did that it didn't end well.

We exited the boats and followed Hagrid into the castle. At the top of the stairs there was a stern looking witch, professor McGonagall. "I will take them from here Hagrid." She said and she took us to a small room. She turned to look at us. "I'm professor McGonagall. You'll shortly be sorted in your house. While you're here, your house will be like your family. Achievements will earn you points, while any rule breaking will lose you points. You will wait here. I suggest you make yourselves presentable." She said and she walked away.

I closed my eyes and thought about how furious the boys had made me. I got a bit warmer. I heared a gasp next to me and opened my eyes. Next to me was a girl with brown hair. "How did you do that?" She asked in amazement. I thought about what she meant, and then it hit me. My robes were dry because of accidental magic. "Accidental magic." I whispered. McGonagall walked into the room. "Follow me." And we walked towards the Great Hall.

There were many gasps when some noticed the celling. I heared Hermione say it was a spell.  
We stopped in front of a three-legged stool and a hat. "When I call your name you'll step forward and sit on the stool. I'll then place the Sorting Hat on your head and you'll be sorted. Abbot, Hannah." A nervous looking girl came forward. A few seconds after the hat was on her head it shouted. "HUFFELPUF!" A lot of different names were called out, so many I lost count. The boys that had bullied me were all sorted in Slytherin.  
"Potter, Harry." McGonagall said. Everyone fell silent. He stepped forward and McGonagall placed the head on his head. It took its time, but eventually it had decided. "GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted and the table on the left exploded. I even heared some chant 'We got Potter!' over and over again.

"Potter, Samantha." Everywhere people started whispering. 'Did she say Potter?' 'A twin?' 'Why didn't I know?' I walked forward and McGonagall placed the hat on my head. It fell over my eyes.  
'Difficult, very difficult.' I heared a voice in my head. 'A sharp mind and very brave, but where to put you? A lion's heart and an eagle's mind. Ah, I know' "RAVENCLAW!" It shouted after at least 5 minutes. I sighted in relief while the Ravenclaw table cheered. I sat down at the end of the table.

"Are you jealous of your twin, with him being famous?" A girl with black hair asked me when the food appeared at the table. "Excuse me? Is it appropriate to ask that to a girl you don't even know?" I turned towards her with an emotionless mask on my face. "No, I'm sorry. I'm Padma Patil. Are you going to answer my question?" She tried again. "No, I'm not jealous of my twin. I don't want to be famous for something I can't even remember." And I turned back to my food. "That wasn't very nice." Someone said on my right. I ignored it.

After the desert had disappeared Dumbledore stood up. "Now that we're all full. To the first years, welcome. To the other students, welcome back. There are a few things to be said before we start this feast. The first year students should know that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students. A few of our older students should remember that as well." His eyes flickered towards a pair of redheads, probably Weasley. "I have been asked by Mr Filch to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. The Quidditch try-outs will be held in the second week of term. Those who are interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to all students. Now off you go."

"First years, follow me." A girl with blonde hair said. She had a prefect badge on her robes. We followed her towards the staircase. "This is the main staircase. Remember, some stairs have a disappearing step. There are also staircases that like to change on Fridays or at random moments." She said while we walked up the stairs. We entered a tower at the west side of the castle. We stopped in front of a door with a brass eagle doorknocker.  
"From Monday till Friday the door gives you a riddle. If you can't solve the riddle you have to wait for someone who knows the answer. On Saturday and Sunday there's a password. The password changes every weekend, so make sure to ask a prefect for the password on Friday." She turned towards the door and knocked. "I have no beginning and no end, but I do have a centre, what am I?" The eagle said. The prefect turned towards us. "Who knows the answer?" She asked. I put my hand in the air. She nodded to me and beckoned me forward. "A circle." I said. The door swung open to reveal spiralling stairs. "Well done." The prefect complimented me.

We walked up the stairs and entered the common room. It had a dome-shaped celling with the same enchanted sky and the walls existed of bookcases, a lot of desks, a fireplace with Bluebell Flames and a lot of fluffy armchairs. There was even a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Everything was blue, bronze or beige. I really loved it. "The girls should take the left staircase, the boys the right. Take the door that has a nameplate with First Years written on it. Our Head of House, professor Flitwick, will give our schedules to us at breakfast tomorrow. Breakfast starts at 7:30 and ends at 8:45." And she walked away.

I walked the stairs towards the dorms and entered the one with _First Years_ written on it. There were five four-poster beds with blue curtains. My suitcase was at the foot of the bed in the left corner. Padma went to a bed in the centre and another girl went to the bed in the right corner. Two other girls entered the dorm and took the beds that were left. All beds had a bedside table and a small dresser. I placed my muggle clothes in the first drawer, my Hogwarts robes in the second and my wizarding robes in the third. I placed my books on the small shelf inside my bedside table and put my cauldron and other supplies on the dresser.

"Maybe we can get to know each other. I'm Lisa Turpin and I like cats." A girl said. "I'm Samantha Potter and I absolutely love horses." I said. "I'm Padma Patil and I like cats as well." Padma said. "I'm Amanda Brocklehurst and I like owls." The girl with the centre bed said. "I'm Sue Li and I like Hippogriffs." The girl next to Lisa said. And that's how our evening went.


	12. Chapter 12 First Year Hogwarts

**The boy who carries a bezoar in his pocket doesn't exists, Sam had that role.**

 **First year Huffelpuf+Ravenclaw=17 students**

" _Maybe we can get to know each other. I'm Lisa Turpin and I like cats." A girl said. "I'm Samantha Potter and I absolutely love horses." I said. "I'm Padma Patil and I like cats as well." Padma said. "I'm Amanda Brocklehurst and I like owls." The girl with the centre bed said. "I'm Sue Li and I like Hippogriffs." The girl next to Lisa said. And that's how our evening went._

I went to breakfast at 7:25 and I was first to arrive in the Great Hall. I had a bit of toast for breakfast and waited for professor Flitwick to give me my schedule. He came to breakfast at 7:40 and handed me my schedule. It wasn't that bad.

* * *

1st: 9.00-10.20  
2nd: 10.40-12.00  
Lunch: 12.10-13.10  
3th: 13.20-14.40  
4th: 15.00-16.20

 **MONDAY  
** 1st Defence against the Dark Arts, Gryffindor  
2nd Herbology, Slytherin  
Lunch  
3th Potions, Huffelpuf  
4th Potions, Huffelpuf

 **TUESDAY  
** 1st Charms, Slytherin  
2nd Charms, Slytherin  
Lunch  
3th Transfiguration, Gryffindor  
4th History of Magic, Huffelpuf

 **Wednesday  
** 1st Transfiguration, Gryffindor  
2nd Transfiguration, Gryffindor  
Lunch  
3th Free  
4th Free  
Midnight Astrology, All Houses

 **Thursday  
** 1st Charms, Slytherin  
2nd Potions, Huffelpuf  
Lunch  
3th Herbology, Slytherin  
4th Herbology, Slytherin

 **Friday  
** 1st Defence against the Dark Arts, Gryffindor  
2nd Defence against the Dark Arts, Gryffindor  
Lunch  
3th Flying, Huffelpuf  
4th Free

* * *

I went back to my dorm, took my books for today and walked towards the DADA classroom. There were already some other students waiting, including Harry and Hermione. "Hey Hermione." I said as I walked to stand next to her. She turned around. "Hello Samantha. Are you exited for our first lesson?" She asked me. "Yes, very. Maybe we can sit next to each other?" I said excitedly. She nodded and we started talking about school and the subjects.

The door opened and Hermione and I took a seat in the front. We took our books out of our bag, together with a feather and inkpot and placed them on the table. Then professor Binns entered the room through the wall. He introduced himself and went to teach about the Salem Witch Trails in the most monotone voice ever. Hermione and I were the only ones paying attention and taking notes. "Don't let anyone copy your notes." I whispered to her when the lesson was about to end. "Never." She whispered back.

Herbology was nice. Professor Sprout first did introductions and then went on to explain what we would be doing this year. We did a chapter about Devils Snare and had to write a 30cm essay about the traits, looks and weaknesses.

* * *

I skipped lunch, I wasn't hungry, and went to the library instead. I took out my copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and my paper. _'Devils snare prefers a dark, cold environment. It'll stop movement when it comes in contact with heat or strong light._ _Lumos solem_ _and Bluebell Flames are a way to escape the grip of Devils snare. Relaxing your body and keeping control of your mind also works. The harder you struggle the tighter the vines will take hold of you.'_ In the end I had about 40cm of parchment, and I had a small handwriting. I looked at my watch and saw it was 13.00, so I put my stuff in my bag and walked towards the dungeons.

"Where have you been? You weren't at lunch." Lisa asked me when we waited in front of the doors. "Library, finishing Herbology." I answered. A girl from Huffelpuf giggled. "It's our first day, and you're already skipping meals to make your homework?" She asked. "I'm Megan Jones." "Samantha Potter. Yes, but I wasn't hungry. Professor Sprout had given us a lot of information, so I didn't want to forget anything." I said. That's when professor Snape opened the doors. We all silently entered and I went to sit at a table in the front. We had an uneven number, so I was alone. I took my potions book out and a scroll of parchment so I could make notes.

Professor Snape started the lesson by calling everyone's name. "Samantha Potter, ah yes. The twin of our _celebrity_. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked me. "You would get a sleeping draught so powerful it is called Draught of the Living Death." I answered. "Where would you look if I asked you for a bezoar?" It was as if he wanted me to fail. "A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat. It is an antidote for almost all potions." I smirked mentally. "And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" It looked as if he grew desperate. "There is no difference. It is the same plant and it is also known as actonite." I didn't dare smile. He nodded. "Ten points for Ravenclaw for answering all questions correctly. Now, why aren't you all copying this down?" Everyone immediately started writing.

We were going to make the Cure for Boils potion. I copied the steps and ingredients from my book. I took the ingredients from the shelves and started my potion.  
I added my porcupine quills to my potion and stirred 5 times clockwise. "Class will end in 10 minutes. Put your potion in a vial and label it with your name. Place the vial on my desk." Professor Snape said while walking around. Some cauldrons emitted yellow smoke, some blue and a few of them pink. I poured my potion in a vial and put the cork in place. It was already labelled. I walked forward and placed it in the vial rack on his desk. "Well done miss Potter." Professor Snape said. I nodded in acknowledgement and placed my stuff in my back. "Homework is a 20cm essay on the pros and cons of the Cure of Boils potion. Make sure to write clearly, if I cant read it you'll get a T."

"Are coming to diner with us or are you going to skip this as well?" Padma asked me when we entered the common room. "I'll probably come." I answered. She looked angry. "Well, if your homework is more important than friends I won't bother you anymore." She said and she stomped away.


	13. Chapter 13 First Year Hogwarts

**The troll came during lunch.**

" _Are coming to diner with us or are you going to skip this as well?" Padma asked me when we entered the common room. "I'll probably come." I answered. She looked angry. "Well, if your homework is more important than friends I won't bother you anymore." She said and she stomped away._

HALLOWEEN (THURSDAY)  
"Hello everyone, today we are going to practice the levitation charm." Professor Flitwick started the lesson. "Now say after me. Wingardium Leviosa." The whole class repeated, except for Malfoy who sat next to me. "Now for the wand movement, swish and flick. You are going to practise this charm on a feather." White feathers appeared in front of us. "Good luck." He said.  
I took my wand from my holster and placed my books in my bag. I saw the blonde look at my wand as if he wanted to take it. He grabbed it and turned around. I didn't do anything about it. My wand loved me.  
"Crabbe, Goyle, look how Ice Queen's wand looks. Maybe I can use it for my spell?" He said and they laughed. Professor Flitwick was busy helping a student, so he didn't see it. "Wingardium LeviosA." He said. Sparks flew from the top of my wand. I grabbed it back. "You're going to hurt someone. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's LeviOsa, not LeviosA." I told him. "Well miss perfect, if you think you know it all show us then." He replied. I pointed my wand at the feather. "Wingardium Leviosa." I swished and flicked my wand and the feather began to rise. It floated about 40cm above the table. "Well done miss Potter." Professor Flitwick said.

* * *

I walked towards the dungeons. Blonde bully Malfoy was in front of me. "She's a nightmare. It's LeviOsa, not LeviosA. No wonder no one wants to be her friend." He said towards his bodyguards. I walked forward and pushed him to the side with my shoulder. I walked towards the girls' lavatory. "She heared us." Malfoy laughed.

* * *

I heared the door open again. It was lunchtime, I had missed potions. I heared someone else crying, so I looked up from my spot against the wall. "Hermione?" I asked, my eyes red from crying and my face stained with tears. "What are you doing here?" She countered, her voice thick with tears. A tear leaked out of the corner of my eye. "Malfoy." I said. "We were in charms class. He saw my wand and took it. He tried the spell, but it didn't work. I took my wand back and told him what he was doing wrong. He just laughed and said I should do it. I did and it worked. When I walked towards the dungeons he walked in front of me and I heared him say some horrible things about me." I had tears streaming down my face by now. "Same happened to me, but it was Ronald." She said while hugging me. She also had tears streaming down her face.

* * *

We heared heavy footsteps down the hall. "What's that?" Hermione whispered. "I'll look. Move in an empty stale and keep it open for me. I don't like this." I whispered to her while walking towards the door. She did as I asked. I looked outside and saw a troll. I quietly ran back to Hermione and closed the stall door. "Troll, keep quiet." I whispered urgently. She nodded, a horrified look in her eyes.

A foul smell entered the lavatory. "We should knock it out. We can use the Levitation charm to levitate its club." Hermione whispered. I nodded and took my wand out. We pointed our wands at the trolls club. "Wingardium Leviosa." We both whispered. The troll fell to the ground just when the professors entered the lavatory. "What happened?" Professor McGonagall demanded. "Why aren't you in your common rooms?" "Well, after charms this morning, Draco Malfoy made a mean comment about a sensitive subject. I've been in here ever since." I said, my head bowed. "And for you, miss Granger." Professor Snape said. "It also happened at charms. I helped Ronald Weasley with the charm, but he found me a know-it-all. After class he was talking to Harry Potter and he was calling me names." She said, her head bowed as well. "A-a-and h-how d-did you t-t-take t-the t-troll out?" Professor Quirrell asked us. "We used the charm we learned today to knock it out with his own club." I muttered while looking at professor McGonagall. "Fife points to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for bravery. Classes have been cancelled. Now, go to your dorm." Professor Snape said. We nodded and hurried away.

* * *

"I am dark, nobody can see me, I'm very far, and nothing can escape me. What am I?" The eagle said. I thought about it. "A black hole." I said confidently and the door opened. "Where have you been? Why weren't you in the common room?" The prefect asked furiously. "I was in the lavatory, and as for why I was there, I'd rather not talk about it." I answered. "But I did earn Ravenclaw five points." I mumbled. She nodded in approval. I went to sit in an armchair by the fire, but Sue ran towards it and went to sit there before I reached it. I looked around, but every other chair was occupied. "Looks like there's no chair for the Ice Queen." Padma said. I glared at her and walked upstairs.

* * *

I walked towards the library. It was breakfast time, but I wasn't hungry. I started to look in the 'protection against beasts' section. I had already concluded Quirrell was rubbish at teaching, and I had finished the book on the train. Scared for his own subject, he should have stayed at muggle-studies. My eye fell on a book, The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts. "Hello madam Pince. I'd like to borrow this book." I whispered at the checkout. "If you return this book with any kind of damage, if as much as the paper is folded, you'll be banned from the library for a week." She said. "Yes madam Pince." I whispered. I thought I saw the ghost of a smile at her lips. She always had a liking for Ravenclaw students.

* * *

While we were in DADA I sat at a table in the back. I read my 'new' book while professor Quirrell read a chapter to the class. By the time he finished the chapter I was halfway across my book. I had read about Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows and was now reading the chapter on Kappas. "T-t-the h-h-home-w-work w-will b-be w-w-writ-ting a r-recap a-about t-this chapt-t-ter." Professor Quirrell said. I wrote it down in my agenda and placed my books in my bag.


	14. Chapter 14 First Year Hogwarts

**A/N: Hagrid's form of speaking is really hard to write.  
Sorry for the long wait. School's hectic. I have two weeks left before the holiday, and then I have a lot of free time on my hands.  
As for my other story, I've lost interest in it. I'm not going to delete it, because I think I'll want to finish it later, but my focus is on this one.**

* * *

 _While we were in DADA I sat at a table in the back. I read my 'new' book while professor Quirrell read a chapter to the class. By the time he finished the chapter I was halfway across my book. I had read about Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows and was now reading the chapter on Kappas. "T-t-the h-h-home-w-work w-will b-be w-w-writ-ting a r-recap a-about t-this chapt-t-ter." Professor Quirrell said. I wrote it down in my agenda and placed my books in my bag._

* * *

 _Writing_

* * *

It was after curfew, and I was in the hallway. I had forgotten my book in the library, so I was walking under my invisibility cloak. I entered the library and took my book. Just as I was about to walk away I saw Mrs Norris. She looked right at me, as if she saw me. _When you see Mrs Norris, Filch is a few paces away_ , and you guessed it, I heared footsteps. I ran for the door. "Hello, someone there?" Filch said. I froze. He walked away.

I walked towards the staircases. I was walking towards the third floor, and the stair was positioned to the left. I was halfway when it moved. _The third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all students_ , I remembered Dumbledore say. "I know you're there!" Filch shouted. I hurried towards the door, but the door was locked. "Alohomora." I whispered. The lock opened and I walked inside. I took off my cloak.

I turned around. "Well, at least I know why this door was locked." I whispered. In front of me was a three-headed dog, and it was standing on a trapdoor. "What are you guarding?" I asked in a low voice. It growled at me, so I slowly backed out of the room and locked the door back up. I put my cloak back on and hurried to the common room. "They escaped." Filch grumbled. It was past midnight, so hopefully no one would notice.

"You see a boat filled with people. It has not sunk, but when you look again, you don't see a single person there. Why?" The eagle said. "They are your imagination?" I tried, nothing happened. "They are couples? Married?" The door opened and I immediately went to bed. _Tomorrow, I'm going to pay Hagrid a visit_ , was my last thought.

* * *

I had finished my homework for the day, so I was walking towards Hagrid's hut. As I neared I could hear voices inside. I sounded like my brother and his friends. "Wha' Fluffy is guardin' is strick'ly between professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." I heard Hagrid say. "I should not 'ave said that. No mo'e questions! Now, forget what I said an' go back to your common room." He instructed. I was in front of the door now. It opened and I saw the trio exit. "Oh, look. It's my _dear_ sister." I heard Harry mutter. I sighed. _Some things never change._

I entered the cabin. "Hey Hagrid." I said. "Oh, didn't see you 'here. 'Ello Samantha." Hagrid answered me. I took my book out of my bag and laid it on the table together with my notebook. "I was reading this book on magical creatures. I have a few questions and I thought you would know them." He smiled. "Of 'ourse. Now, tell me those questions." He was completely in his element. I opened my book to page 375 and opened the notebook on the first page. It was still empty. _SPHINX_ , I wrote on the top of the page. "Well, all animals have their weak spot, but they haven't listed the ones of the Sphinxes and Cerberus. Do you know them?" I asked him. He was falling for it.

"Well, the Sphinx isn't dangerous, unless you fail it' riddle or try to mo'e past 'em. So the safest way to deal with 'em is to back out when you encounter one. The weak spo' is their inability to 'arm you when you give the correct answer." I wrote it down, attempting to act interested.

"For a Cerberus, for example take Fluffy. Play 'im a bi' of music and he falls right asleep." He said. I wrote it down as well. "Thank you Hagrid." I had successfully got his attention again. "Back to the castle Samantha, it's almost curfew." He said. "Bye!"

When I entered my dorm the others weren't there. I sat down on my bed with the notebook, a book on alchemy, for Nicholas Flamel, and a self-inking quill. I closed the curtains around my bed, opened the notebook, turned to a free page and started my research.

 _THIRD FLOOR CORRIDOR  
_ _Nicholas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore.  
_ _Cerberus, from Hagrid. Standing on a trapdoor.  
_ _Top secret, tried to be stolen from Gringotts.  
_ _Nicholas Flamel, alchemist, only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone.  
_ _Philosopher's Stone. Creates the Elixir of Life, keeps you alive even when you are a hair away from death. Turns metal into gold, thus giving the owner unlimited wealth.  
_ _Suspect: Voldemort  
_ _How: A shadow of his former self. Could posses or persuade someone.  
_ _Person inside Hogwarts: Quirrell or Snape  
_ _Why: Quirrell's stutters are very unconvincing when you listen closely. Snape acts like the devil himself, against everyone who isn't Slytherin._

When I come back from the holiday, I'm going through the trapdoor. That way I have about five weeks of planning.


	15. Chapter 15 First Year Hogwarts

**A/N: Samantha is getting called Ice Queen as a form of bullying. She has a hard time accepting love, since she doesn't get it from her family. She is a bit unfamiliar with it. Hermione is her only friend for now.**

* * *

 _When I come back from the holiday, I'm going through the trapdoor. That way I have about five weeks of planning._

* * *

"What are you going to do today?" I asked Hermione as we were walking towards breakfast. "Today's Harry's first Quidditch match. It's Gryffindor against Slytherin. Are you going to watch?" She answered. "I'm not sure." We entered the Great Hall and went to sit at our separate tables.

"Is the Ice Queen going to watch the match?" Lisa mocked. "No of course she isn't. She's going to spend the day in the library, so the pages of her book won't get tanned." Padma answered. It was the usual bullying, and it was slowly getting worse.

I grabbed a piece of toast and walked back out of the Great Hall. They weren't completely wrong. I was going to read, but it was warm outside so I was going to read by the lake. I entered my dorm and took _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ out of my 'bookcase'. I had already read it about a million times, but I loved it.

I sat down against the big oak in front of the lake. I opened my book at the chapter about Thunderbirds. I really loved them.

* * *

I heared screams coming from the Quidditch station. I looked over and saw someone making weird moves. I couldn't really see who it was and I couldn't read with all the screams, so I walked back to the castle. "Password?" The eagle asked me. It was a really long password. "Only you can come up with a password like this." I answered and the door opened. I took a seat by the fire and opened my book again.

* * *

There was a tap on the window. I looked up. Charlotte was sitting in front of the window, waiting for me. I placed my book at the table and let her in. I took the letter from her leg and she nibbled my finger affectionately. It was a letter from Sarah, and it was tearstained. I got a dreadful feeling, but opened the letter anyway.

 _Dear Sam,  
_ _I don't know how I tell you, but there was an accident. Dad was driving home from work. It was late at night. A drunk driver hit Dad's car and they swerved off the road. The drunk driver didn't make it, and Dad's in the hospital. He's in the ICU, and they have him on all kind of machines. It's really scary. His room is full of monitor sounds, and I don't know what to do! Please reply, I need you.  
_ _Love, Sarah_

I had tears in my eyes. I went to sit at a desk and took some parchment and a quill I wrote a reply. There were Ravenclaws entering the common room, so I quickly finished my letter. "Hey, Ice Queen! You're crying." A fifth year shouted. The others laughed.

I whistled and Charlotte landed on my outstretched arm. "Char, take this to Sarah. Quickly. I don't want to be too late." I told her. She hooted in acknowledgement and flew out of the window. "What do you mean with 'I don't want to be too late'?" A second year, Marietta Edgecombe demanded. "You wouldn't care." I answered in a cold voice and I went to my dorm.

* * *

"Hey Samantha." Hermione greeted me at breakfast. "Hey Hermione." I replied. "Why are you so sad?" She noticed my mood. "My father had an accident. He's in coma now. I hope he's still alive when the holiday starts." I answer her while we walk towards 'my' tree by the lake. "The Christmas holiday begins in three weeks. You should write your name on the list of people who leave for the holiday. It's on the board in the common room." She answered while taking a book from her bag.

She then decided to change the subject. "Can you help me with charms? I'm trying to do the Unlocking charm before we get it in class, but I don't get it." She asked me. "Do you have a lock with you? That way we can practice it." I said and she nodded. "Well, the wand movement is important…"


	16. Chapter 16 First Year Hogwarts

_She decided to change the subject. "Can you help me with charms? I'm trying to do the Unlocking charm before we get it in class, but I don't get it." She asked me. "Do you have a lock with you? That way we can practice it." I said and she nodded. "Well, the wand movement is important and…"_

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and I was in the hospital, sitting at father's side, holding his hand. My eyes were red and puffy, my face tearstained. The constant _beep_ from the monitor told me he was still alive. "Don't leave me, I just got you." I whispered in a broken voice. Sarah sat next to me, big bags under her eyes from missing sleep. Mum sat opposite of me, holding his other hand.

A few minutes later the monitor went monotone. I let go of his hand, not wanting to feel the cold. Mum started to cry, Sarah placed her head on my shoulder and silent tears streamed down her face. I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

Nurses started to rush into the room, but it was too late. They slowly placed a white sheet over his bed. "Let them have their moment." One of them whispered and they left.

* * *

"Come children, we're going home." Mum said when she exited the doctor's office an hour later. I could only nod. "I still can't believe it. I loved him so much." Sarah whispered.

* * *

I walked upstairs, trying not to look at the doors I passed. The dining room, where we sat every evening before I went to Hogwarts, the living room, where we spent a lot of movie nights, even his study, where we read books together…

The Hogwarts Express would leave in two days. The past days had been sad. There wasn't a day without crying. "Mum, can we move? There're too many memories here." Sarah said during dinner in a small voice. Mum nodded. "I understand, but we can't take the horses with us if we move." "Do you mean we're going to move to the city?" I gasped. "Yes. My brother gave me a safe location, in London. It has protection wards. It was for emergency's, because I can't do magic. It's big enough for us to live in. It has two bedrooms, a study and two bathrooms." She answered. "When do we leave?" Sarah asked. "I need to go back to school on Saturday." I said. Mum nodded. "We'll leave at the end of the school year, that way Sarah doesn't have to start school in the middle of term." She said and we went back to eating in silence.

* * *

"Alright, I need a bag and a pair of scissors." I mused to myself the next morning while searching my study. "Ah!" I found them and walked down the stairs. "I'm with the horses." I shouted. The mood in the house was a bit lighter, now we knew we were going to move. "Have you packed your trunk?" Mum yelled. "Almost!" I answered while quickly entering the stables. "Finish that first!" She shouted.

I opened Simba's door. "Hey girl." I said. "Now stand still, or you'll get hurt." I told her while taking out my scissors. I took a bit of her mane, cut it off and placed them in the bag. I took just a few strands. "I'm done." I said while hugging her. I was going to miss her. I missed her when I went to Hogwarts the first time, but now I knew she wouldn't be here when I got back. A tear escaped my eye. "We're going for a nice last ride, okay?" I told her while taking her halter from the hook.

"Mum, can I go to Diagon Ally real quick?" I asked once I was back home. It was 3:00 PM. "Why?" She questioned me. "School. I want to see if they have self-inking quills. I've run out of them and I need to go to Madam Malkin's. Lucy destroyed my Hogwarts cloak." She nodded. "Take some money from the kitchen and take the bus to London." She said. "I'll be back before diner." I exclaimed while running towards the door, taking my Hogwarts cloak with me.

* * *

I entered Diagon Ally and walked towards Madam Malkin's. I searched for the hooded cloaks. I found a nice dark blue one with silver seems. I also took one in purple and a new cloak for Hogwarts. I paid and placed them in my bag.


	17. Chapter 17 First Year Hogwarts

_I entered Diagon Ally and walked towards Madam Malkin's. I searched for the hooded cloaks. I found a nice dark blue one with silver seems. I also took one in purple and a new cloak for Hogwarts. I paid and placed them in my bag._

* * *

I entered a shop at the beginning of the Ally and looked around at the displays. "Hello, what can I do for you?" A kind female voice said from behind me. "I'd like a custom miniature." I said while turning to a middle aged witch. "I like you. Not many kids have good manners." She answered me.

I handed her the bag. "I'd like her to behave like the alive version." I said. She nodded. "That'll be 15 galleons and 10 sickles. It'll be ready in one hour." She said. "I'm going to buy some books, bye." And I exited the shop.

I walked past Flourish and Blotts. There was a big poster on the wall. _**'Magical World'**_ _, the biggest series on magical communities! Now, only 4 galleons a book!_ I entered and saw an entire section on the series. There were even different languages. I took a copy of all the books in English. "Bookworm, aren't you?" The wizard at the counter said. "Yes. I'm not in Ravenclaw for nothing." I said with a sweet smile on my face.

After I bought some Self-inking quills I picked up my bag at the miniature shop.

* * *

BACK HOME  
"What took you so long? I thought you just needed some quills!" Mum exclaimed when I entered the dining room. "I got distracted when I walked past Flourish and Blotts, they had a new series." I answered. "What series?" Sarah asked. "It's called _Magical World_. It has books on all the magical schools, shopping streets, ministries. The books sound really interesting, for example _History of MACUSA, How Diagon Ally was created, The founder of St. Mungo's, Magical Uganda: Uagadou…"_


	18. Chapter 18 First Year Hogwarts

In Samantha's mindscape

* * *

 **A/N: In the wizarding world 7 is a lucky number. With my chapters, 7 is very unlucky. 7 and 17 are the shortest chapters of this story. I'm sorry, so here's an extra chapter.**

* * *

 _"What took you so long? I thought you just needed some quills!" Mum exclaimed when I entered the dining room. "I got distracted when I walked past Flourish and Blotts, they had a new series." I answered. "What series?" Sarah asked. "It's called Magical World. It has books on all the magical schools, shopping streets, ministries. The books sound really interesting, for example History of MACUSA, How Diagon Ally was created, The founder of St. Mungo's, Magical Uganda: Uagadou…"_

* * *

2nd DAY BACK  
I took my moms portrait out of my trunk. "Mom, the Philosopher's Stone is at Hogwarts, and someone is trying to steal it." I whispered. I didn't want to wake my roommates. "Don't go after it. You'll get into trouble." She answered. "But what if he wants to use it to bring Voldemort back?" She looked thoughtful. "Use that mirror you bought from the vault to keep a close eye on it and your suspects. If you see or hear others about it give them an anonymous hint or something. I don't want you to get hurt." She told me., concern showing on her face. I nodded and placed the painting back inside my trunk.

* * *

4th OF JUNE, THURSDAY EVENING  
"Miss Potter, the library is closing." Madam Pince told me. I was studying for my Transfiguration exam tomorrow. "Curfew is in 30 minutes." And she walked away. I took my books and walked back towards the common room. I put my schoolbooks away, took _Where storm is normal_ from _**Magical World**_ and went to sit by the fire. It was about Thunderbird reservation in Arizona. When I finished chapter one I went back to my dorm. It was already five past 10.

* * *

5th OF JUNE, FRIDAY  
"Hey Hermione. How did you do on your Transfiguration exam?" I asked her. It was nice outside and the exams were over so we were sitting by the lake. "I got an O for the practical exam. Ron's still had the whiskers. I laughed so hard when he told me. I had asked him if he needed help with the spells and he said he had mastered them all." We both laughed at this. "How did you do?" She answered me. "I got an O as well. Professor McGonagall said she had never seen such a beautiful snuffbox. How did you do on History of Magic? I think I did pretty well, but I'm not sure." I told her. "It was really hard. Professor Binns didn't even explain half of it." She exclaimed.

It was dinnertime, but I wasn't hungry. I entered my dorm and saw no one else was there. I took out my special mirror and mom's portrait. "Show me professor Quirrell." I told the mirror. He was eating in the great hall next to professor Snape. "What do you see?" Mom asked. "He's having lunch in the Great Hall. Professor Snape is with him." I answered her and I turned back to the mirror. "Show me the Marauders Map." I told it. "And, who has it?" Dad asked while entering the painting. "Fred and George, the Weasley twins. Now I know why they never get caught." I muttered. "I don't think I want it. I'm not sneaking around the castle and you already told me the passageways."

* * *

"Dad, how did you become an animagus?" I asked during lunch the following day. "Well, there are two ways. You can use the mandrake way, but that takes very long, and you can meditate and change bit by bit. I used the meditate way, but Padfood couldn't do it, so he used the mandrake way. What do you chose?" He explained. "I think I'm going to try the meditate way. It could help for Occlumency." I said.

* * *

LAST WEEK OF JUNE  
"I can't believe we're going home tomorrow." Lisa said while packing her trunk. She was talking with Padma. I closed the curtains of my bed. I had already finished packing. "We won't have to put up with Ice Queen for two months." Padma exclaimed. I sighted. _Might as well practise meditation_ , so I closed my eyes. Dad had taught me. _Breath in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Breath out 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7._

I was walking through a forest. There was a thick fog on the ground. I was trying to find an exit. I heared a growl on my left. I turned around and saw a cat-like animal walk my way. It had a tawny fur with black spots on its legs and head, stripes and circles on the rest of its body and a white belly. Suddenly, it jumped up the tree. There was a bird in its place. It was an eagle with a golden colour. It flew past me and sat next to the cat-like animal.

"Dad? Dad, wake up. Dad!" I whispered. "Wh-What?" He asked confused. "Shhhh. The others are sleeping." I whispered again. "And so should you." He answered. "Well, I just meditated and found my animagus. But, something weird happened. I saw a cat-like animal and an eagle. Does that mean I have two?" I asked him. He looked shocked. "Yes, that's very rare. Consider yourself lucky."

* * *

I was looking for Hermione on the train. I opened one of the last compartments and found her with my brother and Ron. "Hey Hermione. Can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." I asked. She shook her head. "No, sorry. I just want to be with my friends." She said. I had tears in my eyes when I closed the door. She had gotten closer with Harry and Ron since Halloween and she'd forgotten me almost entirely. If I hadn't talked to her she would've just left me, and this was the final straw. I lost my only friend.


	19. Chapter 19 Summer

**A/N: Can someone explain the difference between 'sofa' and 'couch', because I really don't know.  
**

 **I decided to change some things (for example the reason she leaves Hogwarts), please don't be mad. (It's for future chapters)**

* * *

 _I was looking for Hermione on the train. I opened one of the last compartments and found her with my brother and Ron. "Hey Hermione. Can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." I asked. She shook her head. "No, sorry. I just want to be with my friends." She said. I had tears in my eyes when I closed the door. She had gotten closer with Harry and Ron since Halloween and she'd forgotten me almost entirely. If I hadn't talked to her she would've just left me, and this was the final straw. I lost my only friend._

* * *

The last compartment of the train was empty, so I sat inside and took _History of MACUSA_ from _**Magical World**_ out. I changed from my robes into a soft pink summer dress and placed my dark purple cloak on the seat beside me. It was cold outside, despite it being summer.

Suddenly the door of my compartment opened. I looked up to find two 6th years in the doorway. One of them had his wand out. I recognised the other one to be Marcus Flint. "Stupefy." I was hit with the red light. I couldn't control my movements. They walked towards me, Marcus took a small knife out while the other one took my left arm. I had my watch on so luckily they didn't see the scar. Marcus started to carve something on the inside of my forearm, but I couldn't feel it.

"Good luck hiding that this summer." The other one said when he let go of my arm five minutes later. They both grinned evilly. He pointed his wand at me again. "Rennervate." He said and they hurried out of the compartment, closing the door behind them. I almost screamed. My arm hurt really badly and there was blood all over the seat and my dress. My cloak had stayed clean. I looked at my arm and chocked on a sob. _Forever Alone_ was written in a neat handwriting. It started about 3 centimetres from my elbow and it was 10 centimetres long. It was still bleeding and the cuts were deep enough to form scars. I didn't know any healing spells.

I took my first-aid bag, a white dress and a brown sleeved cloak from my trunk and went to the bathroom. I had draped the first-aid bag and cloak over my forearm so no one would see it. "Are you all right? You look a bit pale." A third year Huffelpuf asked me. I shook my head. "I will be." And I walked past him.

I rinsed my arm under the faucet and placed an orange disinfectant cream on the words. I hissed from the pain. It stung, and together with the burning from the cutting it became almost unbearable. There was a knock on the door. "Almost done?" A voice asked. "We'll be at the platform in 5 minutes." Probably a prefect. I quickly wrapped a bandage over the words and changed in the white dress. I pulled the cloak on. It hid the bandage really well. I decided to never show anyone the scar, unless I trusted them enough to know they wouldn't tell it to everyone. I placed the bloodied dress in the trashcan and walked back to my compartment.

* * *

"I missed you." Mum said while pulling me in a hug. "Sarah and I have already moved the furniture to our new home. My brother got me a port-key to travel there fast, so hold on tight." I knew what a port-key was, so I sucked in a deep breath and felt the pull behind my stomach.

"Welcome home!" Sarah exclaimed when we landed in a living room. I almost fell over, but mum caught me.

The walls of the room were painted a light grey and the floor was made of light brown wood. There was a darker grey sofa on a white carpet and a dark brown coffee table with a vase in front of the sofa. There was a TV above the fireplace and pictures of landscapes on the wall. Lucy was lying in front of the fireplace. "Lucy's still here?" I almost shouted. Sarah nodded. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Wait till you see your room!" She then grabbed my right arm and pulled me up the stairs.

We came in a hallway with four doors. She pointed to the first door on the right. "This is mum's study. She works for a clothing company. It is attached to her bedroom." Sarah pointed to the second door on the right. She opened the second door on the right. "This is our bathroom." She told me. It had a bathtub, shower and two sinks. Everything was white, silver or a soft brown.

Sarah opened the door on the right wall. "We sort of share a room, but there's a wall and curtain in-between our sections, so we still have a bit of privacy."

She opened the door. You stepped into a room with a wall in the centre, curtains acting as a door. On the right was Sarah's side. There was a bed in the far left corner and a desk in the far right corner. On the close right corner was a fluffy soft pink armchair. It was gold, soft pink and white themed.

My side was beautiful. The walls were painted a Ravenclaw-blue with bronze birds painted at random spots. There was a four-poster bed in the far right corner, much like mine at Hogwarts, with the same Ravenclaw-blue curtains and a desk at the foot of my bed. A dresser was in the far left corner and two bookcases sat in the close left corner. The floor was made of a dark, warm wood.

"I love it!" I exclaimed while hugging Sarah. "Can you say that a bit louder? I don't think they heard you in China." She said and we both laughed. "Maybe you should try?" I asked her. "Remind me why I love you." She said in mock-hurt.


	20. Chapter 20 Summer

**A/N: Sam's appearance before Hogwarts: Black, slightly wavy hair. Sapphire blue eyes with bronze specks and a face resembling none of her parents.  
Sorry for the long wait. I went to Crete for a week, and I wasn't allowed to take my laptop with me. (I don't know how to publish stories on my phone...) **

" _I love it!" I exclaimed while hugging Sarah. "Can you say that a bit louder? I don't think they heard you in China." She said and we both laughed. "Maybe you should try?" I asked her. "Remind me why I love you." She said in mock-hurt._

" **Talking"**

 **^Owl language**

* * *

12 JULY  
"And, what do you think?" I asked Sarah. Today was her birthday and she just opened the present I gave her. "It's beautiful." She whispered with tears in her eyes. It was a golden locket. On one side there was a picture of her with mum, dad and Cloud and on the other side there was a bit of Clouds mane. Suddenly Charlotte started to hoot.  
^What is it Char?^ I asked her.  
^Old man at door.^ She answered.  
"What does she say?" Mum asked.  
"There's an old man at the door." I said and someone knocked. "I'll open."  
I opened the door and was met with Albus too-many-names Dumbledore.

"Hello professor, what can I do for you? I didn't expect to meet you so soon." I said. The summer holidays had started just two days ago.  
"Your guardianship has never been officially given to Mrs Cleveland, so you'll need to return to the Dursleys. A ministry official will be taking you on the 20th of July." He looked almost gleeful before he disaperated.

We sat at the dining table. I was absently playing with my miniature Simba.  
"So they're just taking you away? Why would they do that?" Sarah asked.  
"I think it has to do with Dumbledore's plan for the so called 'Greater Good'." Mum said. I could see Sarah's eyes begging for an explanation, and I knew my eyes were the same.  
"He placed you with the Dursleys, knowing they treat you badly. When you came to Hogwarts it looked like he 'saved' you from them. He wants you to follow him." She explained.  
"Just like hiding the Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts with a Cerberus protecting it was a test for my brother?" I asked innocently.  
"He what!" Mum screeched.

* * *

"Maybe we can visit Diagon Ally together." Sarah said the following evening. We were sitting on my bed and Sarah was braiding my hair.  
"That's a good idea. We should visit Gringotts. It wouldn't surprise me if he's been trying to steal from me. There a lot of valuable heirlooms in the vaults." I answered.  
"Hey Sam, is it just me or did your appearance change over the year?" She suddenly asked. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My formerly black hair had gotten a white streak. It had gotten thicker and wavier. My face started to resemble my mothers and the bronze specs in my eyes had disappeared.  
"Nope, its not just you. I like it this way."

* * *

14 July  
"Girls, I'll pick you up at six. Don't forget to eat lunch." Mum said when we exited the car.  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Sarah said. We both wore a light green summer dress.  
"And don't forget to go to Gringotts." She called after us.  
"Where are we going to first?" I asked Sarah after tapping the correct brick.  
"Bookstore. If they're taking you away I can't steal your books." I glared at her. "Wait, did I say that out loud?" She asked.  
"Yes. Now I know why they're never in order if you've been in the room alone." I said in mock hurt. We both burst out laughing. "Flourish and Blotts it is." I said.

' **Meet and Greet with Gilderoy Lockhart. This august.'** A poster at the front said.  
"Urg, the fraud." Sarah muttered. I completely agreed.

I bought books on Occlumency, different types of wild cats and golden eagles.  
"Why the animals?" Sarah asked me while we were eating an ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for lunch. I looked around.  
"I'm going to try to become an Animagus." I whispered. She looked shocked.  
"But why wild cats and an eagle?" She asked quietly.  
"I've meditated, and I saw multiple forms, so I'm going to trying to become both." I answered and I stood up. "On to Gringotts." And we started to walk towards the white building.

Sarah waited outside because she didn't like the goblins, so I entered and walked up to a free teller.  
He was counting money, so I patiently waited for him to finish.  
"Thank you for waiting. What can I do for you?" He said after three minutes. He was shocked I had waited for him to finish.  
"I would like to do an inheritance test." I told him.  
"Name?" He asked. I bowed forward a bit and looked if anyone was listening.  
"Samantha Potter." I whispered. He nodded.  
"Griphook! Take miss Potter here to Master Ragnok." He told a different goblin.  
"Follow me." Griphook said and he walked towards a hallway.

We entered a door with a golden plaque labelled 'Master Ragnok'.  
"Take a seat and wait here for Master Ragnok." Griphook said and he walked away. I sat down in the chair provided.

Another goblin entered the room.  
"Hello. I'm Master Ragnok. What are you here for miss Potter?" He said while sitting down in the chair opposite of me.  
"I'd like to do an inheritance test." I answered.  
"Very well." And he opened a drawer. He took a small knife and a piece of parchment out of it. "Cut your hand and let the seven drops of blood fall on the parchment." He instructed. I took the knife in my left hand and cut across my right palm.  
"Left-handed?" He questioned. I nodded and let the blood fall on the parchment. It glowed and started to fade. The cut healed when the parchment stopped glowing.

 **INHERITANCE TEST**

Name  
Samantha Lily Potter

Born  
31st of July, 11:58 PM

Mother  
 _Biological_ : Lily J. Potter née Winters (perished)  
 _Adopted_ : Mary A. Cleveland née Snape

Father  
 _Biological_ : James Potter (perished)  
 _Adopted_ : Robert Cleveland (perished)

Godparents  
Remus Lupin (location unknown)  
Marlene McKinnon (perished)

Siblings  
 _Biological_ : Harry J. Potter (Born 1st of August, 0:07 AM)  
 _Adopted_ : Sarah M. Cleveland (Born 12th of July, 8:48 AM)

Heirship  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Paternal)  
Most Ancient House of Peverell (Paternal)  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (Paternal)  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw (Maternal)  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Winters (Maternal)

Properties  
Potter Manor (Location unknown, Britain)  
Lions den (Godric's Hollow)  
Raven Tower (Location unknown)  
Winters Castle (Unknown, Alaska)  
Winters Cave (Denali, Alaska)

"How am I related to Houses through my mother? Everyone always tells me she was muggleborn." I asked.

"There is a book on the family tree in each vault." He answered. "You can see it there. I will give you an Ability test for when you're back home, it works the same as this. You are the heir to five Ancient and Noble Houses, you'll be able to claim Ladyship at age 17. For now, you'll have to wear the heir rings, otherwise heirships will be given to your brother." He said while he took four boxes from a drawer. "These are the Heir rings." They were beautiful. The Potter ring was simple. It consisted of a thin golden band with the Potter crest on it. The Peverell ring was exactly like the Potter ring, only the band was made of silver and it had the Peverell crest. The founders rings were a lot more intricate. They both had a band made of the colour of the house, for example the Ravenclaw ring had a bronze band, and the crest was engraved in a round sapphire. The Gryffindor ring was made of gold and had a ruby. "The Winters Heir necklace is in Winters Cave, together with all the heirlooms. By claiming Heirship you'll automatically be emancipated since there's no current Head of House. We can take the trace off your wand." I handed him my wand and placed the rings on my hand. They glowed and disappeared, only to appear as one. The thin band was a mixture between gold, silver and bronze and the crests were placed next to each other.

"Master Ragnok, I do have another question. Has anyone been getting money from my vaults? I have a feeling some people aren't to be trusted." I said. He handed me a file of all withdrawals over the past ten years.

I took the family tree book from the vault and went back to Sarah.  
"And, how did it go? Any fancy heirships?" Sarah asked once I was back outside.  
"Some very fancy things." I said while showing the Inheritance test and file of withdrawals. She gasped.  
"The old fool." She whispered furiously. Dumbledore had tried to enter the Potter main vault. "You shouldn't go back. He'll try to control you, just like he does with Harry. He'll buy you 'friends' as well." I looked around.  
"Don't tell mum, but I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I decided the day I came back. There's this school in America. I'm going to apply to them. There isn't much known about it. It sounded very interesting. They're very secretive, so I should be safe there."

Sarah was browsing the magical menagerie while I went to search for a new trunk.  
"Could I get one multiple compartment trunk with a feather light charm and a shrinking spell?" I asked the shopkeeper.  
"How many compartments and what is their use?" He asked.  
"Six compartments. One for school robes, one for other clothes, one for cloaks, I have a lot of them, one for school supplies, one for personal stuff and one for books." I answered. He took a dark brown trunk from the shelf and opened it. In the inside were six small trapdoors, three on each side.  
"Each compartment had an undetectable extension charm and the trunk has a feather light charm. There's also a shrinking button." He explained.  
"Perfect." He shrunk the trunk and I placed it in my bag after I paid.

I took two hooded cloaks out of my bag. I handed Sarah a dark purple one while placing a black cloak on my shoulders. She looked at me questionly.  
"Knockturn Ally. I need a special potion." I said.  
"Isn't it dangerous to buy something there?" She asked.  
"Just keep your head down and don't talk."


	21. Chapter 21 Summer

**A/N: Sorry if it seems rushed, but I just want her to go to America.  
** **Sorry if she looks Mary Sue-ish and sorry for the amount of time-skip.  
** **There is a torture-ish scene at the bottom. I've placed a warning there as well.**

"Talking"

^Language of the owls^

 _I took two hooded cloaks out of my bag. I handed Sarah a dark purple one while placing a black cloak on my shoulders. She looked at me questionly.  
_ " _Knockturn Ally. I need a special potion." I said.  
_ " _Isn't it dangerous to buy something there?" She asked.  
_ " _Just keep your head down and don't talk."_

* * *

"I think that potion is brilliant." Sarah whispered. We were in the attic and I taken the potion five minutes ago.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _It started with my legs. They became shorter and my feet changed into talons, then I started to sprout golden feathers and my head changed into that of an eagle. My arms changed into wings and the rest of my body changed as well. In my place was a golden eagle. My vision got sharper and my sense of direction improved. "Wow." Sarah breathed._

 _I walked a few steps before my body started to change again. The feathers turned into hairs, the wings and talons into paws and I grew a tail. My head and the rest of my body changed and I was a cat-like creature. I could smell things I couldn't before. "I know what you are, you're an ocelot." Sarah said. I walked a few rounds around the attic, and you couldn't hear my footsteps. I focused on being human and I was back._

 _END FLASHBACK_

"I'll need to learn how to run on four legs and how to fly. Flying could certainly be useful for my escape." I mused while we walked back to our room.  
"Did you get a reply?" Sarah asked hopeful. I nodded and handed her my acceptance letter once we were in our room.

Ms Potter,

Thank you for the letter. We have found a place for you in our first year class. Here at Moonstone School for Magical Training we teach different subjects then at Hogwarts.  
Term begins at 10th of September. You're expected at the 10th of August at your 'foster' family. You'll spend four weeks at school (Lessons are Mon/Sat) and have a week break with the family.  
The school provides books, equipment and uniforms. Things you'll need to bring yourself: a simple white dress for the Olde rituals, No-Maj clothing for with your family (you're not allowed to wear this at school) and a wand.  
The ring included is a port-key. It'll bring you into the forest near your family. The family you'll be staying with are the Cullens. They are a group of vegetarian Cold-Ones. Your 'foster' mother, Esme Cullen, will be waiting for you. Other tings included are files on the members of the coven/family.  
Information on how to go to school will be sent later.

Sincerely,  
Carolyn Hawkins,  
Headmistress

* * *

19th of July, Evening  
"Those years with the Dursleys have helped me with walking on four legs." I said when I exited the forest with Sarah. I had practiced my running and flying.  
"How did the flying go?" She questioned me.  
"Better. I only fell two times." We laughed and hurried inside.

* * *

Next day  
"I'm going to miss you. Don't forget to write." Sarah shouted after me while I was driven away by a car from the ministry. We both had tears in our eyes.

"So the brat finally returned." Uncle Vernon said while throwing me in the smallest bedroom. The only thing that had changed was Hedwig's cage was on the desk and Harry's stuff was all over the floor. The door was shut behind me.

Harry was sitting on the only bed.  
"What did they do with your school stuff?" He asked.  
"They didn't even notice I have my trunk in my pocket and my holster on my arm." I wore my wand holster on my left arm, because it covered the scars. Charlotte would be staying with Sarah so she could send my presents on my birthday.  
"We're not even allowed magic outside of school, so why have your wand with you?" He asked as if it were obvious.  
"Just because I wear my holster doesn't mean I have my wand in it."

* * *

22nd of July ( **I know the Dursleys didn't let Harry out of his room, but in my version its easier if they just gave them less time outside of their room (Samantha gets out from 7:00 till 12:00 and Harry gets from 12:00 till 17:00) They still need to do the cooking/cleaning/gardening** )  
Harry was working in the garden and I was locked in the room. The Dursleys were smart enough not to lock us in there together.  
"I still have that ability test and family files." I muttered while unshrinking my trunk. I took the files out of the compartment I had labelled 'Personal' and read them trough. What I read amazed me. The covenleader and patriarch of the family, Carlisle Cullen, was a doctor. The mate of Carlisle and the matriarch of the family, Esme Cullen, designed houses. Edward Cullen, the oldest but physically the youngest son, had a human mate named Isabella Swan and could read minds. Rosalie Hale was mated to Emmet Cullen, he was stronger than the average vampire. Alice Cullen could see the future based on decisions and was mated to Jasper Hale aka Major Whitlock, God of War, empath. It was an interesting family to say the least.

"Girl! You have only ten minutes left!" Uncle Vernon shouted. I quickly took the parchment of the ability test and a small knife to stick my finger with. I let seven drops of blood fall from my finger and the parchment glowed. The results were shocking.

 **Ability test  
** _Fire Elemental (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
_ _Ice Elemental (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
_ _Natural Speaker (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 20% broken by talking to animals)  
_ _Natural Occlumens (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 30% broken by meditating and studying Occlumency)_

I was enraged. He tried to steal from me and he blocked my abilities. _How dare he!_ I wanted to scream, but I knew it wouldn't do me any good.

* * *

31st of July  
I was about to write a response to Sarah and Mum when Harry entered the room. I wanted to thank them for the presents. I had gotten two books from Sarah, **Book of Spells** and **Intermediate Transfiguration** , because she knew I was good at new spells. The **Book of Spells** covered almost all spells learned at Hogwarts and more, and **Intermediate Transfiguration** was a book used from third till fifth year. Mum had given me a beautiful set of sapphire earrings and necklace.

"Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts." A house elf suddenly appeared in our room. I tuned Harry and the elf, he said his name was Dobby, out and started to meditate, making a start on my Occlumency. Next thing I know is that Harry got a warning from the ministry because he levitated the pudding.

* * *

3rd of August ( **The Dursleys didn't put bars in front of the window** )  
It was 10:00 PM, and I was still reading my book on ocelots. Because of my ocelot animagus I had better night vision, so I didn't need light to read. Harry was already asleep. Suddenly I heard a car. Harry heard it too, because he woke up. I quickly put my book back in my trunk and 'woke up'.  
"Ron! Fred! George!" Harry whispered.  
"Hey Harry. We've come to save you." Fred or George said. They climbed out of the flying car and Harry told them where his trunk and wand were.

I had shrunken my trunk, placed my wand in my holster and waited for the twins to come back.  
"Can I come too?" I asked quietly when they were placing Harrys trunk in the car. But before they could answer we heard uncle Vernon wake up.  
"Why would we want to take you?" Ron spat while placing Hedwig's cage in the car. Harry jumped in and just when they closed the door uncle Vernon barged into the room. He screamed in rage, but they were already gone.  
He turned to me.  
"You." He said while pointing an accusing finger at me. "This is all your fault." He growled. "And faults have consequences." He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me down the stairs.

 **WARNING! TORTURE-ISH SCENE**

"Now listen girl, this is your only warning. Next time you won't be coming out of your punishment unscratched. This time you'll only have to watch." I was in the kitchen with my uncle, Dudley and aunt Petunia were still asleep.

He took Charlotte from her cage and started to pull her feathers out. Char made pained noises, but I couldn't do anything since uncle Vernon had tied my ankles to the chair.

After fifteen feathers he grabbed a knife. He had a maniacal glint in his eyes, and I wondered if he was mentally ill.

^I love you Char, always^ I hooted sadly at her, not caring uncle Vernon would hear me.  
^Always^ She replied, just before her eyes glassed over. Tears streamed down my face. My only companion was dead. My first and only friend was dead. Charlotte was dead. And I didn't want to believe it. I unconsciously rubbed the scar on my forearm, _Forever Alone_ , because it was true.

 **END TORTURE-ISH SCENE**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY  
I was thinking of Charlotte while cooking breakfast. That isn't a good combination when living with the Dursleys. I smelt something burn before I saw it. There was a black spot on the bacon.

"This is the final straw." Uncle Vernon said while turning an interesting shade of purple.


	22. Chapter 22 Summer

"Talking" _Thoughts_

 _I was thinking of Charlotte while cooking breakfast. That isn't a good combination when living with the Dursleys. I smelt something burn before I saw it. There was a black spot on the bacon._

" _This is the final straw." Uncle Vernon said while turning an interesting shade of purple._

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. I tried to walk, but my legs failed under me. When we were half way up the stairs, he let go of my arm. I tumbled down the stairs and bumped into the wall. I heard a sickening crack, followed by pain shooting up my right elbow. I immediately knew it was broken because of the weird angle. He grabbed my left ankle and pulled me up the stairs, bruising my ribs in the process.  
He threw me on my bed and ripped my shirt off. I was sure I would be blamed for that later. He took off his belt, but before he could hit me I had my wand pointed at him.  
"No you won't." I growled, deciding to use a spell I had only read about. He looked frightened. "Don't worry, you won't remember this." I said in a sickly sweet voice. "Obliviate." His eyes glassed over, before he suddenly turned and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.  
"The girl is locked in her room." He said, and they continued breakfast. I quickly packed my trunk, shrunk it, placed it in my pocket and improvised a sling from an old piece of fabric. I jumped out of the window, my ocelot animagus instincts helping with my landing, and ran towards London.

A few days later, on the 7th of August, I entered Charing Cross Road. I placed a deep blue cloak on my shoulders and entered Diagon Ally. It was still early, some shops were still closed, but the apothecary was already open. I quickly walked towards it, there was no one else in the Ally, and bought a small bottle of Skele-Gro. The bruises on my ribs would have to heal without help. I also bought four ability-block solvers. You had to do different things to it to solve different ability-blocks. For the fire-elemental I needed to boil the potion, for the ice-elemental I needed to freeze the potion. I also needed some potion ingredients for the other two blocks.  
I ate breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron and put a bit of Skele-Gro in my pumpkin juice. When I finished my breakfast my arm was healed.

9th OF AUGUST, EVENING  
My portkey would leave tomorrow. I had spent yesterday practicing my fire-element. It took me some time and it was easy, but I still hadn't mastered it completely. I couldn't yet influence fire that I hadn't summoned without touching it. I could summon it, twirl it around my fingers, form a hovering ball and throw it. I had spent today working on my Occlumency. I had made a mindscape with a lot of traps and even fake thoughts. It had come easy to me, but supressing emotions was a skill you needed when you lived with the Dursleys and were bullied.  
My mindscape was a copy of the farm I first met my family. Jackson, Mike and Charles guarded the entrance of the house, attacking anyone they didn't know. When you entered the kitchen Luna was seated on the counter. She guarded the fake memories, which were displayed in the cupboard under the sink. if anyone tried surface-legilimency they would see these memories. The dining room and living room were empty of traps and animals, but the chairs would curse when sat upon. The second floor held Mary and Roberts's room, Roberts's study and my study/school supplies room. None of it held any fancy things, except Charlotte, who would attack when the study door opened. The third floor was empty, mine and Sarah's rooms none-existing. My real memories were in the stables, which were guarded with a password in Owl-language. When you entered, you had to go to Simba's stable (There weren't any nameplates) and press a certain stone in the floor to enter a hidden room. There you had to say another password in Owl-language. The room you could then enter had a lot of bookcases, one for each year I had lived. In each bookcase were books on all the things I could remember. It really was a maze.

10th OF AUGUST (MONDAY), 10:00 AM  
My portkey glowed blue and I felt the pull behind my navel. I spun and landed in a forest. I managed to land on my feet, though I was a bit shaky. It was dark outside because of the time difference. I heared fast footsteps come closer, but they were very soft, almost none-existent. I took my wand from my holster and held it out in front of me. I didn't need lighting. A woman entered the small clearing. She had black hair and was very small.  
"Hello. I'm Alice. We're going to be great friends. Esme couldn't come, Emmet broke a window, again." She all said this very fast. "We're going to have so much fun. Our school starts today, so you'll be alone for most of the week with Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Esme and…" She just kept talking. I put my wand back in my holster.  
"Alice, I'm not really a talkative person, so could we please go to the house?" I asked as kindly as possible. She stopped talking mid-sentence.  
"Oh, of course." She said, still energetic. _Can Cold-Ones consume sugar?_ "Where's your trunk?" I took my trunk from my pocked and unshrunk it before handing it to her. "Do you want a lift?" She asked while holding out her hand.  
"Nah, I prefer flying." I said. They needed to know about my animagus forms, because I didn't fancy being killed by my family. She looked at me questioningly.  
"On a broom?" She asked bewildered. I laughed and shook my head.  
"No, like this." I said while focusing on my golden eagle form. I felt myself change and heard her gasp.  
"Follow me." She said shocked and she took off at a human walk. I flew up and above the trees, faster than her. She saw it and picked up her speed. I saw a house in a clearing. It was white, with a glass wall.  
"Welcome home." She said. I flew towards the ground and changed back to human just before landing. "Never, ever do that again!"  
"You should get used to me jumping from windows and trees." I laughed.  
"Alright, first rule for you. No jumping from high objects without any of us home." A kind looking woman with caramel coloured hair said from the porch. "I'm Esme." I walked towards her and hugged her. She radiated motherly love, and I really needed that. She froze for a second before she hugged back.  
"Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper are hunting and Edward is with Bella. Rosalie is inside." She explained while we walked inside. ( **I won't explain how the rooms look, since I'm not good at it…** ) "Your room will be opposite of Edwards. It doesn't have any personal touches yet, but the bed has a rich blue comforter and lighter blue throw pillows. There's a desk and a closet as well. But you should take a look at it yourself." She said while opening my door.  
The room was nice. The bed was in the far left corner, with a desk opposite of it. The closet was in the far right corner. There was a window and a small owl perch next to the desk.  
"We thought owls might need to rest a bit if they come all the way from Britain." Alice said while placing my trunk on the bed. "We'll leave you to unpack a bit. You can leave some clothes here for when you come back.

I placed all my muggle-clothes in the closet, since they weren't allowed at school, and took my anti-jet-lag potion out. I had bought it when I was in Diagon Ally last time. I needed to take it during a meal, so I waited for breakfast to come around. I took **Book of Spells** from my trunk and went downstairs, taking the potion with me. I sat down on one of the love seats, pulling my feet under me. I had yet to meet Rosalie. I started reading the first chapter. It was about the Bat-Bogey Hex. Not very useful, but still interesting to learn.

"Anybody home?" Someone said close to my ear, waving a hand in front of my face. Almost two hours had passed. I jumped up and quickly shut my book.  
"Emmet! You idiot!" Rosalie said while whacking him on the head.  
"Ouch! No need to get violent!" He responded. They reminded me a bit of Ron and Hermione.  
"And what was so important that you had to give me a heart attach?" I asked, curiosity shining through my voice.  
"Well… you were reading… and reading is boring, so I-" He started to answer, but I cut him off.  
"For you information, I don't think reading is boring. I was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, so you shouldn't insult books in my presence." I said. "I just read about a nice hex, and if I want to learn it I need a guinea pig…"


	23. Chapter 23 First Year Moonstone

_**A/N: If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask them.**_

" _And what was so important that you had to give me a heart attach?" I asked, curiosity shining through my voice.  
"Well… you were reading… and reading is boring, so I-" He started to answer, but I cut him off.  
"For you information, I don't think reading is boring. I was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, so you shouldn't insult books in my presence." I said. "I just read about a nice hex, and if I want to learn it I need a guinea pig…"_

Meeting the Cullens had been fun. I found out Cold-Ones couldn't consume sugar, that Alice was just very hyper. Carlisle was very kind, Emmet loved games and pranks, Jasper kept his distance since he didn't trust himself and Rosalie was a bit cold towards me. Esme told me she also didn't like Bella. We had decided I would meet Bella on a later date.

8th of September  
It was early in the morning, and I was still lying in bed, too lazy to move. Living with the Cullens had been fun. Rosalie had warmed up to me and we had been on a lot of shopping-trips together, with and without Alice. She had showed me the garage to the shock of the others. Alice was way too hyper, but she was still nice. It wasn't her fault that she had a permanent sugar-rush. She had named my Animagi, saying it was nicer than 'the ocelot' and 'the eagle'. The ocelot was Artemis, after the Greek Goddess, and the golden eagle was Aurora, which meant gold. I hadn't really been with Jasper or Carlisle, but we got on well enough. Edward had taught me how to play the piano, saying I had talent. He even helped me make my own composition. Esme and I baked together. But the most fun experience had been teaching Emmet how to play Gobstones…

 _FLASHBACK  
The whole room was covered in Gobstones-mess. I was in the living room with Emmet. Esme was cooking diner and the others were hunting/at work/school.  
"What's this smell?" Esme asked from the kitchen.  
"It's Samantha's fault!" Emmet immediately said loudly.  
"It's not!" I immediately retorted. "It's not my fault you can't win!"  
"On what game?" Esme asked while entering the room. As soon as she saw the mess she gasped. "Emmet! Clean this up! Now!"  
END FLASHBACK_

There was a tap on my window. It was open, so the owl flew in. It had a few pieces of the daily-prophet in its beak. The owl dropped them on my desk and flew out again. Groaning, I stood up. One of the articles was on a flying car, driven by my brother and his friend, which had been seen by muggles. The other article made rage boil inside of me. It was about why I hadn't shown up at Hogwarts.

 _ **Where is Samantha Potter?  
Article by Rita Skeeter**_

 _ **Dear readers, we all know the story of Harry Potter, how he saved us from You-Know-Who. Not many of us knew he had a sister, that was until she came to Hogwarts last year. She got sorted into Ravenclaw, to the shock of many. She was your typical Ravenclaw, always reading and she got top marks on her essays and tests.**_

 _ **This year she didn't enter Hogwarts alongside her brother. No one knows where she is. Her brother was questioned.  
'A few days before I went to stay with Ron, she showed me a weird ring' was one of the answers we got. The ministry thinks she showed the Potter Heir-ring, but the Goblins won't tell. Ministry Officials went to visit her former foster family, but when her foster sister opened the door and told her mother whom it were, the mother immediately shut the door, mumbling about 'nosy ministry officials'. Her aunt and uncle had a similar reaction.  
I myself think she has left Hogwarts because she's too jealous of her brother. It must be hard knowing she'll never be as famous as her brother. Her parents would be disappointed in her, the Run-Away Potter. The Ministry has started a search. She left no traces.**_

 _ **For more on the interview with Harry turn to page 4**_

 _ **For more on the search turn to page 7**_

It was ridiculous. And the parent comment! I had placed their portraits back in the vault and I hadn't told them I wasn't at Hogwarts. But still!

I stomped down the stairs, which was pretty hard considering my footfalls were normally silent. Almost no one was home. Carlisle was at work, Emmet and Rosalie were doing who knows what in the woods, Alice and Edward were at school and Jasper was in his study.

"We got a letter this morning, addressed to you. It didn't have a return address and was made of parchment." Esme said, hoping to distract me. She showed me the letter. IThe address was written in a metallic blue and it was sealed with a pearly coloured wax seal with the school crest on it, a wolf howling to a full moon.  
"I'm going for a run first. I'd rather not burn the letter in my rage." I said while walking out of the door.

I had climbed a tree close to the clearing and was jumping from branch to branch.  
I hadn't had breakfast yet and I had skipped diner yesterday, not that Esme knew. I was hungry, and there was a small bird on one of the branches in front of me. I decided to hunt, so I jumped towards it, grabbing it with my claws. The bird didn't have a chance to escape.  
"Why do I smell blood?" I heard Rosalie ask.  
"Why don't we go look for it? It doesn't smell like bear or deer. Even mountain lion smells different." Emmet answered. I quickly started to eat my prey. It tasted pretty nice, a bit like chicken. ( _ **No birds were hurt in the process of writing this. I've never tasted/eaten small birds, or any bird**_ )  
"Well, I never thought I'd see the day Samantha ate road-kill." Emmet said when they broke through the trees. I was halfway done, but I wasn't hungry anymore, so I changed back to human.  
"Urgh, shut up Emmet. And it wasn't road-kill." I scowled. I was pissed, but not because my meal was interrupted. "I'm going back. A letter from school had arrived just before I left." And I started to walk back, not bothering to run.

I climbed a few trees to blow off some more steam before returning back home. I entered through the window of my room, successfully evading Esme, because I looked a mess. My hair was a mess, twigs and leaves in it, and my clothing was ripped, but that was to be expected when climbing trees in a skirt.

When I entered the kitchen again Esme handed me the letter.

 _ **AN: I know, you can't sneak past a vampire, but because of Artemis, her ocelot Animagus, she has silent footfalls, so you can't hear her walk or run unless she steps on a twig or something like that**_


	24. Chapter 24 First Year Moonstone

_**I own none of the songs mentioned in this chapter. I will sometimes use the lyrics from a song and change it a bit. I will mention the artist and title of the song at the bottom of the chapter.**_

 _When I entered the kitchen again Esme handed me the letter._

A simple metal cuff fell out of it, together with three pieces of parchment.

Ms Potter,  
This letter includes the way to travel to our school, a list of subjects and some extra information.

Tests are in the last week of every term.  
There are three terms. September till November, December till February and March till June. In the third term tests are in the week before the last week of term. The last week of the third term is used for competitions.  
This year the Elemental Pack will be chosen.  
Sincerely,  
Carolyn Hawkins,  
Headmistress

Ms Potter,  
This are the subjects taught at Moonstone.  
-Astronomy  
-Charms  
-Magical Creatures  
-Defensive Magic  
-Fighting (Archery, knife throwing and self-defence)  
-Flying  
-Herbology  
-Magical History  
-Potions  
-Transfiguration  
Sunday morning will be spent practicing a sport. Competitions are in the last week of the year.  
-Basketball  
-Dance (Ballet and Contemporary)  
-Gymnastics  
-Kickboxing  
-Quidditch

Sincerely,  
Daniel Williams  
Head of the Department of Magical Education

How to travel to Moonstone  
1\. Place a drop of blood on the metal cuff included. You will only have to do this the first time. It will change to a personalized cuff.  
2\. Place the cuff on the wrist of your wand-arm. It will shrink to your size and grow with you. You are to never take it off when you're still a student.  
3\. To travel to school say: Moonstone School for Magical Training, Entrance Hall. Your time is 07:04  
4\. To travel to your home say: The Cullen Mansion, Forks, Washington. This is also the Floo address.

"Esme, are there any thirsty vampires home?" I asked once I had read the letter.  
"No, why?" She answered. I showed her the third piece of parchment. She nodded.  
"Just do it in your room with the door closed and we should be fine. Jasper fed last night" And she continued reading.

I placed a drop of blood on the metal cuff. It started to change. The silver metal got thinner and changed into bronze, and an animated white/silver Phoenix flew from one side to the other. I placed the cuff on my left wrist. It fit perfectly.

10th OF SEPTEMBER

It was 7:04 and I was in my room, trunk in hand. I wore a set light green summer dress and had a dark green cloak on my shoulders, not knowing where the school was. The room was exactly as how it had been before I moved in, except that there was a bit of clothing in the closet.  
"Moonstone School for Magical Training, Entrance Hall." I said clearly. I didn't feel a pull behind my navel, so it wasn't a portkey. I saw my room rapidly shift into an Entrance Hall. The floor and walls were made of a light brown raw stone. There was a staircase in the back, which curved to the left and right one-third up, halfway up and at the top. There was a white coloured carpet with dark blue accents on the floor and stairs. Torches lit the room. Blue and white tapestries were hung on the wall, showing the school crest. I peeked behind me to the door and saw snow outside, so I was glad I had taken some winter robes with me.

There was a floating piece of parchment a few metres in front of me. _Touch this parchment and it will show you to your dorm_ was written in blue ink. I tapped it, and it started to float in the direction of the stairs. I pulled my trunk behind me. The steps of the stairs changed into a ramp when they were just a few centimetres in front of my trunk, making it easier to climb the stairs. The parchment took the first curve to the left, so I followed.

As soon as I stepped into the hallway the parchment disappeared. There were two doors, one on the left and one on the right. They both had a white label on it. _First year_ was written on the left door, so I opened the door and entered a cosy looking room. There was a bookcase and four fluffy armchairs in a circle. It was white and blue themed.  
There were five doors. Two on the left, two on the right and one on the back wall. Names were written on the same kind of labels. The door on the back wall was the bathroom. My dorm was the first door on the right.  
The room was square shaped, with a bed in the back right corner. The bed looked a lot like the bed from the Ravenclaw dorms. The curtains were white and turned blue when moved. There was a desk made of a dark wood in the back left corner, opposite of the door, with a small table next to it for school supplies. A dresser with four drawers which you could label and a full-length mirror were opposite of the bed. There was also a cloak rack next to the door

I placed my trunk on the bed. I opened the compartments and took everything out. I put my cloaks on the coat rack, placed my formal robes in the first drawer of the dresser and placed my non-formal robes and dresses in the second. My cauldron and other supplies went on the table next to the desk and placed some of my books on top of the dresser. I left my personal compartment closed and didn't yet have my school robes.

It was 8:07, so I still had some hours till I would go search for lunch. I took my songbook, a small notebook with my own compositions/songs, from my trunk and leafed through it.


	25. Chapter 25 First Year Moonstone

_**The school colours are metallic blue/dark blue and pearl white/white. Metallic and pearl are used on the crests, letters, etc. while the dark blue and white are used for clothing, rooms, etc.  
I don't wear a uniform to school, so I used the internet for ideas (I tried my best)**_

 _It was 8:07, so I still had some hours till I would go search for lunch. I took my songbook, a small notebook with my own compositions/songs, from my trunk and leafed through it._

I had written two songs, **First year at Hogwarts** and **I'm not afraid**. Edward had helped me with the first one, and I was really proud of the second one since I didn't have any help with it. I had used multiple pages making the lyrics, and double the amount of pages making the sheet music for the piano.

 _I've got the words to change a nation_  
 _But I'm biting my tongue_  
 _I spent a long time stuck in silence_  
 _Afraid I'll say something wrong_  
 _If no one ever hears it how're they gonna learn my song_  
 _So come on come on, come on come on_

 _I've got a heart as loud as lions_  
 _So why let my voice be tamed?_  
 _Maybe I'm a little different_  
 _There's no need to be afraid_  
 _I've got the light to fight the shadows_  
 _So stop hiding it away_  
 _Come on, come on_

 _I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
 _I wanna scream till the words dry out_  
 _So put it in all of the papers,_  
 _I'm not afraid_  
 _They can read all about it_  
 _Read all about it oh_

 _Oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh_  
 _Oh, oh ooh_

 _Oh, oh oh_  
 _Oh, oh oh_  
 _Oh, oh oh_

 _At night I'm waking up my housemates_  
 _While I sing away the song_  
 _Making sure that I'm remembered yeah_  
 _'Cause I think I matter too_  
 _If the truth has been forbidden_  
 _Then I'm breaking all the rules_  
 _So come on, come on_  
 _Come on, come on,_

 _Let's get the TV and the radio_  
 _To play my tune again_  
 _It's 'bout time we got some airplay of my version of events_  
 _There's no need to be afraid_  
 _I just need a friend_  
 _Come on, come on_

 _I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
 _I wanna scream till the words dry out_  
 _So put it in all of the papers,_  
 _I'm not afraid_  
 _They can read all about it_  
 _Read all about it oh_

 _Oh oh oh_  
 _Oh, oh oh_  
 _Oh, oh ooh_

 _Oh, oh oh_  
 _Oh, oh oh_  
 _Oh, oh ooh_

 _Yeah I'm a wonderful, wonderful person_  
 _So when did I get so fearful?_  
 _Now I'm finally finding my voice back_  
 _So take the chance, come on and sing it_

 _I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
 _I wanna scream till the words dry out_  
 _So put it in all of the papers,_  
 _I'm not afraid_  
 _They can read all about it_  
 _Read all about it oh_

 _Oh oh oh_  
 _Oh, oh oh_  
 _Oh, oh ooh_

 _Oh, oh oh_  
 _Oh, oh oh_  
 _Oh, oh ooh_

 _I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
 _I wanna scream till the words dry out_  
 _So put it in all of the papers,_  
 _I'm not afraid_  
 _They can read all about it_  
 _Read all about it ooh_

There was a knock on my door. I placed my songbook on my bedside table and opened the door. A girl, probably thirteen years old, was standing in front of it.  
"Good, you're here. Please take a seat in one of the armchairs. I'm going to explain some things." She said, and she walked towards the door next to mine, repeating the process. Five minutes later everyone was seated, the older girl standing in front of us.  
"I'm Olivia Jones, and I'm a second year. I will explain a lot of things, so try to remember everything I tell you. You can ask questions when I'm finished." She started.  
"There are a few rules you have to know. The most important one is that you never go outside without a cloak. We're on an island north of Canada, and we have a never-ending winter.  
Second rule. You tell no one about the subjects or location of this school.  
And the third rule, you are not allowed to skip the last period on Saturday or the sport you chose.  
During breakfast and lunch you are allowed to mingle with the older years. There are round tables. During supper you are to sit with your year mates. There are six tables, one for every year. The teachers eat at the head table. When the Headmistress enters, you must stand up. Only after she has sat down you are allowed to sit down. This shows respect.

Now, before I give you a tour of the island, any questions?" She asked. A girl with dark brown hair raised her hand. "You there, what's your name?" Olivia said.  
"Kelly Hillegrass. Why are there so little students?" She asked. Olivia nodded.  
"Good question. You can only get in this school if your parents or any other direct family went here. There is also the possibility that you get invited to come here if you have powerful magic and got very high marks on tests." Olivia answered. I raised my hand as well.  
"Yes, miss…" Olivia trailed off.  
"Samantha Potter. In my acceptance letter it said nothing about course books or uniforms." I said.  
"I understand where the confusion is coming from. There is a shops building on the school ground. There you can get your uniforms, all your course books and other equipment. Go grab a cloak from your room and meet me at the bottom of the staircase in five minutes."

After the tour of the island we had lunch. The island was very long. The school had different kinds of buildings. All were made of the same light brown raw stone. When you exited the Entrance Hall, you walked a gravel path. On the right were shops and the library and on the left were the dining halls. Opposite of the dining halls was the professor quarters.  
After walking for two minutes the classrooms came into view. On the left was the Potions classroom/lab, and the Fighting hall was next to it. The Dance studio was opposite of the Potions classroom, and the gymnastics hall was opposite of the Fighting hall. Baseball and Kickboxing were next to each other next to the gymnastics hall. There were greenhouses at the end of the path, next to a big building. Olivia said that the classes such as Charms and Transfiguration would be given there. She also said the flying pitch was at the back of the building.

NEXT DAY, FRIDAY

Today I was going to buy my uniforms and books. School would start Sunday, because the headmistress thought it was better to start school with something fun instead of making notes. During breakfast I sat with the other girls from my year. They were really nice. Kelly was that kind of girl that was 50% about looks, 30% about boys and 20% about shopping, but she was very nice. Lucia Salem was a girl with curly, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. We got on really well. She offered to go shopping together, but I declined, wanting to get to know her better. Hana Taji was a Japanese girl. She got invited to Moonstone because she got very high marks at Mahoutokoro. She was a sporty girl, having ridden brooms from the moment she could walk.

We all had gotten lists of what we would need to buy.

 **The school uniform for girls exists of:  
** A dark blue plait skirt that comes just above the knee with matching tie  
White coloured stockings  
A white coloured blouse  
Light grey V-necked cardigan with dark blue trim  
Dark blue cloak (hoods and sleeves are optional)  
Black shoes with a 5cm heel  
 **You will need four complete uniforms (Excluding shoes and cloak).**

 **The sport uniform for girls exists of:  
** Dark blue sports leggings  
White sports shirt with school crest on back  
Black sneakers  
 **This will be used for Fighting, Flying and the sport of choice. You will need two complete sets (Excluding shoes).  
ALL CLOTHING MUST HAVE NAME-TAGS**

 **School supplies  
** Potions kit  
Pewter cauldron size 2  
A bow  
Two sets of 25 arrows (one is for reserve)  
3 finger guard for wand-hand  
A quiver which fit 25 arrows  
Leather wrist protector  
A chainmail  
Three short daggers

 **Course books:  
** Book of Spells (Will be used for Charms and Defensive Magic)  
Magical Creatures, Offence and Defence  
Privy knowledge on Archery  
How to properly handle knifes  
Guide to the Material Arts  
Herbs and Fungi, recognise the dangers  
Creature History  
History of MACUSA  
The secrets of brewing  
Intermediate Transfiguration

 **Students who have chosen Dance as their sport require:  
** Half sole dance shoes  
Pointe shoes

I already had a cauldron and three course books. I was really exited for Archery and Dance. The uniform looked the same as the Hogwarts uniform, but with nicer colours.

 _ **Song nr.1: Artist: Yann Tiersen. Song: Comptine d`un autre ete, l`apres-midi. I chose this song because it starts calm, but ends a bit chaotic/busy/fast, and that was how Samantha's first year at Hogwarts was.**_

 _ **Song nr.2: Artist: Emeli Sandé. Song: Read all about it. I wrote it like this to show how she is trying to gather enough courage to stand up for herself.**_


	26. Chapter 26 First Year Moonstone

**_A/N: I hope this makes up for the long wait. I don't really have an explanation about why it took so long, other than the fact I went to Friesland (Netherlands)..._**

 _I already had a cauldron and three course books. I was really exited for Archery and Dance. The uniform looked the same as the Hogwarts uniform, but with nicer colours._

I entered the first shop on the right. _A Robe of Quality_ was written in metallic paint. A short, old witch walked towards me.  
"Hello dear. I'm Madam Folley. If you could just follow me." She said. She looked very kind. We walked towards a room in the back. "Place your cloak on the hook, take your shoes off and go stand on the stool." She then proceeded to measure about every inch of my skin. All measurements got written on a floating piece of parchment. "What sport did you choose and in which year are you?" She asked five minutes later when she was done measuring.  
"I'm a first year, and I chose Dance. Could I get the cloaks hooded and sleeved? " I asked.  
"Of course. I will make your uniforms, chainmail and Dance shoes. They will be ready in one hour." I nodded and exited the shop, not needing any more robes or cloaks.

In the shop across from _A Robe of Quality_ I bought all my other supplies. A new potions kit and name-tags for my uniforms were the most normal things I bought. Other things I bought were a medieval bow, arrows, a quiver for said arrows, dark blue leather wrist protectors and three short daggers. I already had three of the course books, so my bag wasn't _that_ heavy.

"Hey, look! It's the Run-Away Potter!" A boy, he looked my age, shouted when I exited _A Robe of Quality_ , picked up my stuff. I reminded myself of my song, **I'm not afraid** , and put my Ice Queen mask in place.  
"I don't know who you are or what your name is, but before you talk like that, ask for the whole story!" I exclaimed.  
"You don't know what I've been through." I said harshly. "Hearing my father get killed. Seeing my mother get murdered _right in front of me_. Living with abusive relatives. Finally escaping my relatives, making a friend in the process, only to have her turn her back at me when I most needed her. Having a tripping jinx sent at me in every corridor of the school. Having my bag cut open at the top of every stairs. Seeing the man I thought of as a father die. Being separated from the _only_ people who were ever nice to me, returning to my abusive relatives in the process. I won't let certain people ruin my life again." I turned around and walked back to my dorm in a quick pace.  
I locked myself in my room and opened my songbook. It took a lot of pages and a lot of crossing words out and I had a new song. I already had the basic chords, but it needed some more work.

 _This is a story that I have never told_  
 _I got to get this off my chest to let it go_  
 _I need to take back the light inside they stole_  
 _They are criminals_  
 _And he steals like he's pro_

 _All the pain and the truth_  
 _I wear like a battle wound_  
 _So afraid, so confused_  
 _I was broken and bruised_

 _Now I'm a warrior_  
 _Now I've got thicker skin_  
 _I'm a warrior_  
 _I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
 _And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
 _I'm a warrior_  
 _And you can never hurt me again_

 _Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_  
 _You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_  
 _I've got shame, I've got scars_  
 _That I will never show_  
 _I'm a survivor_  
 _In more ways than you know_

 _'Cause all the pain and the truth_  
 _I wear like a battle wound_  
 _So afraid, so confused_  
 _Now I'm not broken or bruised_

 _'Cause now I'm a warrior_  
 _Now I've got thicker skin_  
 _I'm a warrior_  
 _I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
 _And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
 _I'm a warrior_  
 _And you can never hurt me_

 _There's a part of me I can't get back_  
 _A little girl grew up too fast_  
 _All it took was once, I'll never be the same_  
 _Now I'm taking back my life today_  
 _Nothing left that they can say_  
 _'Cause they were never gonna take the blame anyway_

 _Now I'm a warrior_  
 _I've got thicker skin_  
 _I'm a warrior_  
 _I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
 _And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
 _I'm a warrior_  
 _And you can never hurt me again_  
 _No oh yeah yeah_  
 _You can never hurt me again_

Writing songs helped when I felt a strong emotion. I would just write about what had happened, reorder and rewrite sentences, take parts out and I had a song. Well, it wasn't that quick, but you get the idea.

There was a knock on my door.  
"It's open!" I called. Kelly Hillegrass opened the door.  
"Would you like to come play a game with us?" She asked. I nodded and followed. And so we spent the rest of the day playing games together. We continued to get to know each other. I told them about Hogwarts, and Hana Taji told us about Mahoutokoro. By the end of the evening we were on first name basis. When I went to bed I was happy, and my last thought before I fell asleep was _So this is what it feels like to have friends._

 _ **Artist: Demi Lovato. Song: Warrior. I wrote it like this to show how can she (finally) stand up for herself.**_


	27. Chapter 27 First Year Moonstore

**A/N I'm sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. School just started and I'm not as into the story as I was before...**

* * *

" _Would you like to come play a game with us?" She asked. I nodded and followed. And so we spent the rest of the day playing games together. We continued to get to know each other. By the end of the evening we were on first name basis. When I went to bed I was happy, and my last thought before I fell asleep was So this is what it feels like to have friends._

* * *

Sunday morning we got our schedules. We all had chosen a different sport. Kelly had chosen kickboxing, Lucia had chosen Gymnastics and Hana had chosen Quidditch, no surprise there. My schedule was as follows:

 **Monday**  
Morning: Fighting, professor Conchita Chann. Classroom 5  
Afternoon: Transfiguration, professor William Sayre. Classroom 27

 **Tuesday**  
Morning: Charms, professor Alex Khan. Classroom 14  
Midnight: Astronomy, professor Stella Solis. Classroom 30

 **Wednesday**  
Morning: Free period.  
Afternoon: Magical History, professor Jasmine Bazley. Classroom 21

 **Thursday**  
Morning: Defensive Magic, professor Leon Nyssen. Classroom 29  
Afternoon: Flying, professor Marcus Carter. Quidditch field

 **Friday**  
Morning: Herbology, professor Isabelle Wilkins. Greenhouse 1  
Afternoon: Magical Creatures, professor Julia Fawley. Classroom 19

 **Saturday**  
Morning: Potions, professor James Marsekovic. Classroom 4  
Afternoon: Study Hour. Library

 **Sunday**  
Morning: Dance, professors Julia Fawley and Jasmine Bazley. Classroom 3

Olivia had explained to us that the Dance teachers were cousins who looked a lot alike.

I quickly went to my room, changed into my sport uniform and placed my dance shoes in my bag. I started walking towards the door, only to turn around and quickly grab my uniform cloak.

Professor Fawley had black hair and light blue eyes, and professor Bazley had very dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, but for the rest they looked very alike, one could mistake them for twins.  
We were a group of 8 girls. None of the boys had chosen this class. I recognised Olivia, but I was unfamiliar with the rest.  
"Everyone, gather around. Then we can start." Professor Fawley said. She sat down, and motioned for us to sit around in a circle.  
"Hello everyone. I'm professor Bazley. This is professor Fawley" She motioned towards her "and together we are going to teach you Ballet and Contemporary and Lyrical dance. We will start by introducing ourselves. Professor Fawley will start." Professor Bazley explained.  
"I'm Julia Fawley. I also teach Magical Creatures. I'm 23 years old and my favorite book is Fantastic Beast And Where To Find Them." Professor Fawley said. We continued like this around the circle. I was the youngest of the group.

Some girls had put on the half sole shoes, but professor Fawley said we would start bare-foot.  
The first term would be used for ballet, so we all stood next to the barre. The professors had given us an exercise. We had to hold the barre with both hands and try to bring our left leg up as high as possible while keeping it straight. Professor Bazley said that if possible, you could grab your leg with a straight arm. My leg came up pretty high, my foot about shoulder height. We then changed legs.  
"For dancing, you have to be flexible. The dances we teach you involve a lot of leg-lifts. We will train the leg-lifts and other stretching ways a lot in the first few lessons. It will also help to practice in your room. We will start using pointe shoes after everyone is on the same level and can do basic ballet." Professor Bazley said.  
"You will also get a mark for Dance at the end of term. For this term, ballet, you will have to be able to do the choreography we give you. We will practise it in the lessons. It will involve all the things you'll learn this term."


End file.
